A Family Affair
by Melissa Flint
Summary: The Slytherin Quidditch Team looses their first match in years and Flint is furious, on his way back from the match he bumps into a younger Huffelpuff girl who seems perfect to distract the Captain but is she just a Huffelpuff? Warning - Dark fic. Rated M for language/sexual content/torture/etc. It was originally done but my readers had other plans :p
1. Chapter 1

Marcus Flint, big, bad Slytherin and Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team in his 6th year and in an evil mood because of loosing to the Gryffindors for the first time in years. Having taken the loss out on his team he headed back to the school, his broom and robes in his locker in the changing rooms, both of them thrown in there with one angry move.

Walking down the usual hallways and corridors towards his Common Room he turned and corner and was suddenly faced with a girl, a small Huffelpuff.

She was just standing there, sure he was used to people fearing him but this was ridiculous, she was rooted to the spot.

Bending over her, rather, towering over her he hissed.

"Move!"

With a shriek that fitted more to a rat, she turned pale as a ghost before he lost his patience and shoved her to the side, storming past her ignoring the bump as she hit the wall and the thud as she dropped her books, he smiled to himself, this did make the day a bit better though… it could probably get better.

Stopping he smirked his cold and cruel smirk before turning and watching the girl pick up her books. In a few strides he was standing next to her, enjoying the utter terror on her face as her eyes moved from his mudded boots, over the front of his school robes to his chest before meeting his stone cold eyes. She had the warmest brown eyes and honey coloured hair which fell slightly into her eyes, lightly pink lips and a chin which quivered at present time.

"What's your name?"

His low voice almost purred as the corner of his lip curled into an almost unnoticeable smirk. Watching her nervously lick and bite her lower lip but not waiting further for an answer he took a deep breath though his nose, his temper luring underneath.

"I said: What is your name?"

"Amanda!" She said gasping, taking a step back as he was uncomfortably near, swallowing hard she cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder for the shortest time, noticing what he too had noticed. They were alone. As she looked towards him again she saw he had moved close again. She was rather short, if she looked straight ahead she would look directly into his chest. He had placed himself so close that she had to crane her neck to look him in the face.

"Hmm…" He ran a finger down her cheek, noticing how dirty it was compared to her golden skin but also noticing how she shivered by his touch. He guessed that it was fear and intimidation causing this shiver and he enjoyed it in full.

"How would you like to see how a Slytherin Captain lives?"

He knew it was cheeky and provoking but this was, after all, who he was. Watching as the question sank in and her eyes widened, cheeks now flushed and mouth slightly open in disbelieve.

"Well, I've never-"

Taking a deep breath she blinked furiously before bending down and starting to pick up the dropped books again, hands shaking with what now seemed to be rage.

"No – I bet…"

He chuckled to himself as she raised herself to face him, pointing a slender finger at him.

"You are a …a… a foul creature Mister Flint!" As he got the insult and frowned at it she was back to picking her books up, reaching for the last one as he placed a foot on it, bending over and grabbing her by the collar, raising her to his face, eyes hard again and not a smile in sight.

"You should be a bit more careful who you insult little lady!" He sneered, watching her look up and down the corridor. Embedding his hand in her hair he made a fist, forcing her to look at him.

"No, there's no one around, we're all alone… and a pretty little thing, such as yourself, should be careful. Bad things could happen to you!"

Noticing how her breathing had exploded he moved his face closer to hers, feeling her hot breath on his lips as he brushed them lightly against her. Not even noticing how he had closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling more, he snapped them open as she let out a painful whimper. Taking a step back he released her and watching as she dropped to the floor. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes and shaking violently she clutched her robe closer around her with one hand while the other one tried to loosen the tie he had tightened in the process of lifting her off the floor by her collar.

Looking down at her he shook his head lightly before scoffing and walking away, towards the Common Room, if he recalled correctly, he had a bottle of Firewhiskey hidden under his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching him walk out of sight Amanda got to her feet, collecting her books she scrambled into the hallway in the oppressive direction. She didn't feel like running into Flint again, not by any means. With her book clutched tightly to her chest she ran up the stairs, taking two steps at the time until she reached the hallway she needed to get to her Common Room. Turning the corner she saw the portrait leading into the Huffelpuff Common Room along with a figure waiting by the painting. By the judge of the size it couldn't just be another first year who'd forgotten the password. As she got closer she recognised him

"Mandy – where have you been?"

Struggling to breathe she looked at her brother for the shortest time before looking at her shoes, whipping her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed the tears had escaped.

"You should have seen the match, it was brilliant, Potter caught the Snitch so fast you'd think he used a summoning charm to get it"

Muttering something of a 'congratulations' she walked past him as he grabbed her arm making her flinch and drop her books again. Cursing rudely she kneeled down and started picking them up again.

"What's with you? And mind your language, I don't want mum blaming me that you're turning into a rebel because I'm not watching you, I have other things to do you know?"

Getting to her feet again, Amanda looked at her brother.

"Yes I've noticed you're busy, too busy to save your sister from some idiot attacking her!"

"You were attacked!"

Oliver now seemed very focused on her, grabbing both her arms and holding her back from escaping to her Common Room.

"No… well… just … insulted – ok?" Straightening himself he looked down at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Giving her a look which resembled the look their father could muster when things were bad.

"Who was it?"

Glaring up at him she spat.

"No one – just forget it!" pushing past him she muttering the password to the Common Room and was out of sight before he could stop her. Taking a quick step towards the opening it closed and the guarding badger hissed at him.

Giving a heavy sigh he turned and headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower, back towards the celebration and loud cheers.

- - -

Throwing herself on her bed Amanda buried her face in her pillows. Why did she have to tell Oliver that she'd been attacked, she hadn't even. It was just an unfortunate meeting with the wrong person. Rolling over so her back was turned on the door she heard some of her dorm mates return but that wasn't after she had been watching the sun's movement over her trunk for a long period of time. Hearing one of them muttering something about her having missed dinner to the other girl she pretended to be asleep, she just didn't feel like chatting right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Awakening around midnight Amanda sat up in her bed and looked around, she was still fully dressed which was perfectly understandable since she'd fallen sleep with all her clothes on after listening to her dorm mates getting ready for bed. She had been out cold before them, the event of the day having taken hard on her strength.

Getting out of bed she removed her uniform slowly before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face when she noticed bruises on her neck, three small ones on the right side. The right size and location to be imprints of the knuckles of a certain Slytherin.

Groaning she washed her face before returning to her bed, pulling the covers over her head, hoping to be able to sleep quickly but alas, several hours later, after tossing and turning she heard the alarm clock go off on one of the nearby nightstands. Time to get up and she hadn't gotten more than three or four hours of sleep. Staying in bed as the others got up she didn't move until one of them called her name

"Amanda!"

"Hmm…"

"It's time to get up sweety…"

Recognizing the voice as Susan's Amanda turned and looked at the red haired girl who smiled kindly at her.

"It's morning already… how are you today?"

Sitting up she tried to smile back as genuine as possible she nodded

"I'm fine, just had a bit of a headache yesterday…"

She said apologetic before throwing the covers off her, not wanting nor waiting for a reply. Doing her morning rituals as quickly as possible she got dressed, slightly hidden behind the curtains of her bed. She didn't know if the bruises were clearer today but she didn't want any questions she couldn't answer without lying.

Slipping out of the dorm she passed through the almost empty Common Room and out the entrance hole without any confrontations. Walking down the stairs she rubbed her eyes and tried to hide a yawn as she heard her name called, the voice familiar.

"Mandy!"

Stopping she turned and looked at her brother as he caught up with her

"Slept well brother dear?"

Oliver ignored the question as they started walking down the stairs to the Great Hall

"I'm still crossed with you because of yesterday!"

"What? Because I missed the match?"

Oliver glared at her

"No, I know you're not interested in Quidditch but then again, you could show some support when I'm playing… it's important to me so-"

"It should be important to me as well?"

She cut him off

"No!"

He hissed

"No… well, it would be nice to see you there every now and then, the sun would be good for you as well!"

Rolling her eyes she looked at him, his skin tanned from spending so much time in the sun. She had golden skin as well, but much fairer than his

"I get too many freckles…"

She said as a matter of fact

"You're avoiding the topic sis!"

They reached the Great Hall, entering through the huge oak doors

"I don't like it when you talk back to me!"

Rolling her eyes at him again she turned and headed towards the Huffelpuff table while he joined the other Gryffindor Quidditch Players at their table.

None of them having noticed that the next person to enter the Great hall was none other that Marcus Flint.

-Sis?-

He thought to himself as he sat down by the Slytherin table. Oliver had a sister in Huffelpuff, she couldn't be more than a year younger than him. Grabbing a fourth year as he passed the Captain he hissed

"Is that girl in your year?"

Pointing at Amanda as she was sitting, trying her best not to fall asleep in the middle of her breakfast. Letting go of the terrified student as he had nodded and stuttered that he thought so, Marcus smiled his usual cold smirk. This could end up fun.

Picking at a piece of toast Amanda finished her tea before deciding that if she was going to fall asleep, it would be best to have made it to the classroom already. Pulling her book bag over her shoulder she muttered something to Susan about waiting for her in the classroom, they had Transfiguration together so as soon as she saw the red head nod she was off. Only before she left through the great doors she noticed someone was looking at her, some black eyes following her every move. Looking towards the tables she saw nothing so she continued.

Dragging herself to the fourth floor she slowly walked down the sunny hallway, the long rays of light like drawings over the floor and on her legs as she continued but when a black robe came into view she stopped and looked up. A gasp escaping her throat as she noticed who it was but determined not to give him the pleasure of seeing too much of her reaction, she quickly looked down again and walked around him.

Marcus smiled as he cleared his throat, making the smaller girl jump and break into a jog only it took him two strides and he had caught her by the arm.

"So we meet again…"

She turned her face towards him, a glare of anger and a quivering lip which showed her fear.

".. Miss Wood!"

Her eyes grew wide as his smile grew broader.

"Yes, it was quite interesting to find out your whole identity!"

Pulling her towards an empty classroom he laughed at her struggle as he closed the door behind them. Locking it by magic he went over to one of the tables and sat on it, wand in his hand and eyes on the covering girl by the teacher's desk.

"So Oliver has a sister?"

Running a tongue over his bottom lip he looked her over as he subconsciously nodded to himself.

"Never knew…"

He put up a laughter as he continued

"So I take it you have seen the living quarters of a captain before!"

Rolling her eyes at him she dropped her book bag to the floor before sliding into a seated position, resting an arm on her knee and her head in her hand.

"Yeah, so now you know… big fucking deal!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her

"Language darling, please!"

Glaring at him she spat

"Crikey – you sound like my brother!"

As soon as she had said the words she knew it was a mistake, seeing the rage explode in his eyes as he was over her in no time, grabbing her by the collar and lifting her off the floor … again.

"NEVER compare me to that blasted brother of yours!"

He hissed, his face only an inch from hers before he dropped her to the floor and returned to his seat on the table across from her. Folding his arms over his chest he watched her trying to loosen the tie a bit, if she kept trying his patience like this he would end up strangling her. Clearing her throat she looked at him, frightened eyes and still quivering lip.

"It's quite lucky I ran into you the other day or I would have left this school not knowing my Nemesis had a sister…"

Narrowing her eyes she spoke

"Why would that be such a big loss? I have attended this school for four years, luckily avoiding you!"

Now he narrowed his eyes, glaring warningly at her as he answered with a growl.

"You don't seem to see my point little girl, I cannot do anything to Wood without having the entire Quidditch Team on my back but if something happened to his baby sister…"

He smiled cruelly.

"… it would hurt him, personally and deeply…"

Starring at him, wide-eyed, she swallowed deeply before getting to her feet, picking up her book bag.

"Fine"

She said, not looking at him

"Get it over with so I can get to class!"

Surprised Marcus got up as well, walking over to the girl who was now studying her shoes though as he got closer he could see her eyes were closed and she was trembling slightly. Probably fearing that he would hex her. Placing a hand under her chin he tilted her head upwards.

"What's your Boggart little girl?"

"A broomstick!"

She answered coolly.

Marcus didn't know if to hit her or laugh.

"That's ridiculous!"

Seeing the small smirk which lingered at the corner of her mouth he growled before he released her chin. Pushing the book bag off her shoulder he grabbed her face with both hands, starring into her brown eyes.

"Are you a virgin?"

As her eyes became as round as bludgers and her eyebrows flew high he smirked, feeling her tremble slightly in his hands.

"I take that as a 'yes'!"

Moving his hands down the sides of her neck and over her shoulders he pushed her school robe off, having locked eyes with her he didn't see her fist coming at him, colliding with the side of his face. As it caused enough distraction she pulled out her wand while grabbing her book bag and scrambling backwards, towards the door.

"Y-you… you wouldn't!"

She was now shaking all over as he stood up straight, the vibrating wand aimed at him. Coolly he straightened his robes while putting on a smirk though his cheek was hurting.

"It would only take a second!"

Shrieking she turned, casting a quick unlocking spell on the door before she flung it open and almost jumped into the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

"Amanda?"

She turned quickly, almost falling over when she saw her friend standing there.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking violently she tried to speak but instead she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her towards the classroom, nervously looking back.

"Hey…"

Pushing her friend inside she sat down with a thud, almost missing the chair she was aiming for. Susan looked down at her, brows furrowed and concern almost radiating from her face.

"Where's your robe?"

Amanda looked down, she was only wearing her school uniform, her robe had to be back in the classroom on the floor.

"Bugger…"

"What?"

She looked up again

"Boggart!"

Susan cocked an eyebrow, not buying the story.

"You saw a Boggart and dropped your robe?"

Amanda groaned and rubbed her brows with the root of her hand

"Just go with it!"

Rolling her eyes Susan sat down next to her friend, pulling out her books and deciding that if Amanda wanted to tell the truth, she would… in due time.


	4. Chapter 4

The lesson was over far too quickly for Amanda's liking. She had not gotten a single word of what had been said and taught and when asked to try and transfigure the white quill into a red quill it merely exploded. Sighing she placed her head in her hands as they were dismissed, why was this getting to her? He was just talking; he would never do anything to her… right?

Jumping as Susan almost yelled her name she looked up at the girl standing next to her.

"What? No need to shout…"

Sighing the girl sat down, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Honey, I was calling your name several times – shouting was the only way to get the message through to your world!"

Sighing Amanda looked at her friend with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry… bad day!"

Susan nodded before pulling the other girl to her feet and helping her gather her books into her bag.

"Come on, let's go find your robe!"

Stopping Amanda looked at her as terror took over her body.

"No, I can't go there… no…"

Rolling her eyes Susan grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Amanda, you're loosing it… I'm going with you so … nothing will be able to scare you!"

Feeling guilty for not telling her best friend about what had happened she shrugged the thought away, no need to make Susan worry. She would probably tell Oliver as well and the consequences would be….

As they walked into the hallway Susan stopped in front of the classroom from where Amanda had bolted out of, robeless.

"In there?"

Not waiting for an answer the girl pushed the door open and walked in. Hesitating for a moment before Amanda followed feeling rather stupid for thinking he would still be in there. He had lessons too so of course…

"Where did you leave it?"

Standing in the doorway Amanda looked at her friend as she walked down the aisle between the desks. Looking towards the teacher's desk she saw that it wasn't there but…

"It should be by the teaching desk!"

Now standing next to her Susan shrugged her shoulder.

"Well, it's not there now… sure you didn't set it on fire or something?"

Glaring at her friend she noticed the red head giggling.

"I only did that once… are you ever going to let me live that down?"

She couldn't help but smile herself, she could be a klutz at times and Susan always brought up topics of her demolishing behaviour to make her smile. It always helped.

Susan shook her head.

"Nope – never!"

As she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of this classroom as well Amanda couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her robe. Had he taken it? Shaking her head she listened to Susan talk about … something. To be honest she wasn't paying attention but she knew that Susan didn't mind that, she was used to it and to be frank, Amanda often suspected her of just liking to hear her own voice.

At the bottom of the stairs they separated, Susan had forgotten her Herbology book and would run back to fetch it. Stifling a yawn Amanda wanted to object and go with her but Susan was already half way up the stairs so in stead she turned and walked towards the doors leading to the grounds.

In the bright sunlight she had to rub her eyes to make them get used to all that light.

This is just bloody amazing, annoying… well – irritating. Where the devil did it end up? I mean, it couldn't have just walked out of there and why would he have taken it? An object to blackmail me with?

She laughed at the irony of it, picturing Marcus Flint tying her robe up in some abandoned tower and demanding a ransom for it. Then another image came to mind, suddenly. He could hand her the robe in public, saying thanks for a wonderful night or something like that, insinuating that something had happened between the two of them. She felt goose-bumps all over her body. That would cause enough embarrassment for her to die. Would people actually believe something had happened between the two of them? Would Oliver? NO…. he knew her better than that… right?

Reaching the door to the humid greenhouse she twisted the doorknob and stepped in quickly closing the door behind her, their professor hated when they left the door open too long, if any garden gnomes was allowed access it would be nothing less of an disaster. Placing her schoolbag back down on the ground she noticed only a few pupils had arrived, she was never this early for class, normally delayed by Susan having to spend a few minutes in the bathroom to make sure she looked just right, there was this guy in their Herbology class whom she adored. Silly girl. Noticing Adam further down the table she smiled shortly, Susan would really enjoy this lesson, though not learning much but as long as the girl was amused…

Sitting down on the edge of a huge flowerpot she waited for her friend to join her as she spotted a Slytherin boy entering the green house.

We do not have Herbology with the Slytherins – what is he doing here?

As his eyes moved over the students he said out loud.

"Is Amanda Wood here?"

Standing up, emerging from her hiding she looked at him, puzzled.

"Yes, I am here!"

The boy nodded before crossing between tables to get to her, handing her a bundle of black cloth.

"Marcus wanted you to have this back!"

Taking the robe from him she was utterly puzzled as she received a wink from him before he turned his heal and left the greenhouse quickly. Feeling the blood drain from her face she looked down at the parcel in her hands without even noticing Susan entering the greenhouse.

"What's that Mandy? Is that…?"

Amanda looked at her friend, eyes wide.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and for the delay, have been stuck without internet for about 2 months and well…. Anyway - enjoy

QueenofHearts – thanks 

Imakeeper – well, yes…. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Deciding to save the horror of unwrapping the cloth to reveal it as her robe, she stuffed it in her bag before returning her attention to the lesson, which she also did not get a single word of.

As it ended, after a long suffering time where she caught several of her friends and classmates casting nervous and curious glances towards her, she hoisting her schoolbag onto her shoulder feeling she could not leave the greenhouse quickly enough. Dragging Susan with her though she could feel the girl struggling lightly, she wanted to stay behind to try and get a chat with Adam but frankly right now, Amanda didn't give a toss.

Skipping afternoon tea she pulled the girl towards their dormitories, closing the door behind them and placing her bag on the bed. Turning she looked at a very confused Susan.

"Some Slytherin guy brought my robe to me right before class"

Susan looked confused, shooting several glances towards the bag on the bed.

"A Slytherin? But… how? What…?"

Amanda knew she should have told Susan the truth from the beginning and well, this gave her the perfect opportunity to do so. Clearing her throat and swallowing a few times she started telling about her meeting with Marcus Flint in the abandoned hallway to the incident earlier that morning. As she finished Susan's eyes were round and her expression disbelieving.

"You're kidding me right?"

Amanda shook her head, wishing desperately she hadn't told her but then again, it would only make it more difficult in the end. Looking up she held her breath, awaiting the verdict.

"Man, that's far out… I know Flint hates Oliver but to take it out on you?"

Amanda shrugged before grabbing the robe off her bed as she heard the bell but as she held it in her hand, about to put it on, she suddenly felt disgusted and flung it in the washing bin. Moving over to her wardrobe she pulled out a clean robe and pulled it on before grabbing her book bag and motioning for Susan to follow her, they had to hurry if they were going to make it to the Dungeons in time for class.

Jumping down several flights of stairs she only looked back a few times to make sure her friend was following, neither of them wanted to be late for Potions, it would be like asking for a bad day.

Bolting down the hallway they saw their classmates lined up in front of the classroom, and as the row of people moved Amanda and Susan sped up to make it without seeming late. Gasping for breath they entered the classroom just as the door swung closed behind them and the Potions Master stepped into the room and started explaining about the lesson of the day, writing notes on the blackboard before looking over the sea of students, all of them covering in case his wrath would fall upon them.

Pulling out her books Amanda whipped her sweaty forehead before flipping the book open to the advised page. Finding scales and ingredients she prepared herself for another horrid lesson; something she had completely forgotten was: They had Potions with the Slytherins.

Walking up the stairs long after the bell had rung Amanda looked over at Susan, the girl seemed ever so slightly like she was forcing a smile before placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, that went well….!"

Susan smiled, with a hint of sympathy before they reached the Entrance Hall and turned for the Great Hall to get some dinner. Suddenly out of nowhere Oliver was standing in front of her, cheeks flushed and a wild look in his eyes. Amanda held her breath before noticing Susan out of the corner of her eyes, doing a kind of a quick-step before muttering something about privacy and wanting to get some food while it was warm. There was a guilty look on the girl's face as she turned and almost ran for the Great doors, a look which did not help Amanda one bit so turning she tried to stay calm and create a blank expression on her face.

"Yes brother dear?"

The silence was deafening, she kind of wanted him to do something to get the rage out which was obviously pulsating inside him. Why he was crossed? She could only guess but she prayed that it had nothing to do with the Marcus-thing. No, he just kept starring at her and she felt herself shrinking though she was doing her best to keep her cool. Shooting a desperate glance towards the Great Hall she was snapped back to reality when her brother hissed.

"Who's Marcus?"

Looking up at him she felt all colour drain from her face but a small hope emerged in the depths of her brain; he didn't know!

Biting her lip for a second or so she cleared her throat.

"Marcus?"

-Yes, that's the thing, play dumb-

"Yes, Marcus!"

He spat at her

"Someone who came in the possession of your robe?"

Narrowing her eyes she pursed her lips as he continued

"You're forgetting that one of my Chasers have Herboligy with you!"

-Fuck!-

"And that some Slytherin boy brought you your robe with a regards from a Marcus!"

-Crap!-

"Has this something to do with what happened last night?"

Not being able to answer Amanda just held her breath as Oliver turned in rage.

"I swear, when I find out who he is I'll kill him!"

-Oh but brother dear, you already want to kill him!-

Watching him storm off she felt rather lucky, it could have gone much worse though at the moment all she wanted to do was kill Angelina off. Such a f-ing little s….!

Deciding that she was anything but hungry she clenched her fists and walked with heavy strides towards the staircase. Honestly, could this day get any worse?

Sitting down in the Great Hall Oliver was fuming, what was she up to? If she was getting herself into trouble he would…. He would…. What would he do? Clenching a fork in his hand he just kept starring at the food on his plate without noticing the people around him. As Angelina sat down across the table from him he looked at her, looking for an answer but she merely shrugged her shoulders before starting dinner herself.

Across the hall a pair of black eyes watched him for the shortest time before a smirk curled the lips and a trollish smile sent an approving gesture to the boy sitting next to him.

"Good job!"


	6. Chapter 6

Out of nowhere a hand shot out of the dark, grabbing her hair and pulling her backwards, into the darkness of the corridor. Her scream was quickly stifled by a calloused hand pressed over her mouth and an arm sneaked around her chest, pressing her firmly against a broad chest.

"Be quiet!"

It was whispered into her ear, close enough so she could feel his hot breath against her cool skin.

"We meet again Miss Wood!"

Realizing who she was being pressed against sent her into a state of panic. Fighting the best she had learned, kicking everything within reach she bit the hand pressed against her mouth. Hearing a roar of pain as one of her canines broke through the soft skin by the thumb, she was hurled to the floor, seeing both moon and stars as her head collided with the stone floor.  
Groaning she didn't have time to even consider getting up before he had straddled her, pinning her arms down with his knees.

A strong hand gripping her throat tightly, clearly not wanting to get anywhere near her mouth and biting abilities.

"Stay quiet you silly little girl!"

Struggling to breathe she tried to move but alas.

"I'll make you pay for this!"

She could hear him sucking on his hand, it was too dark to see anything including him so she could only guess that that was what he was doing.

The rough skin of his hands kept scratching against the soft skin of her neck as he tightened and loosened the grip, his weight was crushing her and his knees were creating a piercing pain in her upper-arms, making them numb.

As he released his hand from his mouth she could feel as he ran his fingers from his injured hand over her cold face as he chuckled.

"Nervous my dear?"

She wanted to spit him right in the face, hit him if possible, even aim her wand at him and do the unforgivable. Hate surged through her entire body as he traced a finger over her collarbone through her shirt, downwards between her breasts but without touching either, the finger stopped right before the place where he was sitting. A jolt went through her body when she felt his finger on the inside of her thigh. Feeling her reaction he laughed.

"Relax now dear, the more you fight, the more it will hurt!"

That was the final straw, he was really going to do it now. Feeling hot tears build in her eyes, rolling down her temples and into her hair she allowed a sob to escape her throat.

"Aww darling, it's going to be fine."

Feeling his hot lips against hers, she sobbed again, shaking her head before he framed it with his strong hands, stifling her movements and capturing her lips again before whispering.

"If you bite me again…."

She now knew he was close enough so she took her chance, spitting him right in the face. There was a seconds silence before she received a slap, hard, aimed right and colliding with her cheekbone. A second later she was pulled to her feet and slammed against the wall.

"Goddammit girl!"

"At least I didn't bite you!"

"Crikey – why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Because I HATE you!"

Hearing a low growl she could just imagine him giving her the glare he was so famous for but as long as that was the only thing he did.

"I don't ask of you to like me, I just have one thing I want from you and by Merlin I'm going to get it, one way or another"

Marcus scowled, he was kind of doubting his actions towards her but his hate for Oliver made him forget her silky hair, her warm eyes, golden skin and soft lips. All she was, was a tool to get revenge and revenge was the most important thing in Marcus' life – well, second to Quidditch.

Anyway if he could make her enjoy it as much as possible, it would mostly be hurting Oliver. Marcus had to control himself not to chuckle. He could just imagine Oliver's face when he found out his baby sister had shagged his Nemesis and even enjoyed it. Yes certainly, she would have to be willing.

Letting go of the girl he placed a hand on her cheek, feeling his way in the darkness.

"I'm sorry"

He couldn't believe what he was saying but after redoing his plan, he knew that he had to get on the good side of her.

"Please forgive me but… you're… well, beautiful"

That wasn't a lie, he really thought her attractive

"and I, well… I have no idea how to act around you"

Amanda thought she had gone deft right then and there. What was going on? What was he playing at?

"Bollox"

Her reply was harsh and if there had been any light he would have been able to see the pure disgust radiating from her face.

"No really… I hate the fact that Oliver is your brother because it means that you're out of reach to me!"

Amanda cocked an eyebrow

"What do you want?"

Marcus laughed, lightly

"I thought you knew, I want you"

Leaning forward he kissed her, softly and kindly – something he had hardly ever tried before. Feeling her pull away by his actions he grabbed her, not roughly but gently and pulled her into an embrace.

"You see, I know the scum there are out there and seeing you fall into their hands would just break my heart"

"Do you even have a heart?"

Her reply was sharp and on the dot and it hit him like a slap.

"Listen, you're gorgeous and to have you would be something like out of this world. Feeling your soft skin against mine and feeling you around me, I could make you happy"

Amanda laughed, squirming out of his grasp

"Whatever you're on, you need to stop it – crikey – does that actually work with the witches you pick up?"

Marcus growled and jumped, tackling her to the floor but instead of straddling her, he pinned her down with his entire frame.

"I could be a gentle lover, make you enjoy every second and cry out my name in ecstasy or I could do you right here and now, not caring and make you cry out my name in pain"

Amanda gasped, he was like two persons in one and right now the evil one was in control.

"No, ok – I see your point"

She stuttered, hoping that she could talk her way out of it.

Marcus smiled before moving lightly, her hipbone was digging into his stomach. As he moved, so did she, obviously trying to squirm away but what she hadn't foreseen, the friction between them made him purr deep in his throat, he was getting a hard on.

"Not here ok? I mean – the floor is cold"

Marcus sighed but didn't move away before making sure she had felt the size of him against her. Feeling her freeze up he knew he had delivered the message.

Helping her up he ran a hand through her hair.

"Ok, when and where?"

Amanda's mind was racing, she needed to convince him she would actually do it

"How about this weekend? Most people are going to the Hogsmeade so there will be less risk of getting caught and well, the old Astronomy Tower?"

He nodded, forgetting she could not see him

"Sure"

He added after a few seconds, realizing that she was still waiting for his answer. Pulling her close one last time he kissed her again, this time a bit more demanding but before he could deepening the kiss, she broke away.

"Easy now – let's have something to look forward to"

Moving backwards, towards the exit Amanda took a deep breath, hoping and praying that he bought her lies. Finding herself in the hallway's bright light she sighed, feeling her knees weak and her body shaking. Her head was pounding and her cheek was hurting. If it bruised she would have a lot of explaining to do.

Deciding to go to the Hospital Wing before there was any evidence of this meeting she moved quickly towards the stairs. Crikey, what was she going to do?

Marcus smirked as he watched the girl disappear, who cared if she didn't show up, he would have her one way or the other and if he had to force her, she would think it was her own fault for not taking him up on his offer. He turned and headed in the opposite direction, descending the stairs to get some dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

"He's going to rape me if I don't sleep with him!"

Amanda dried her eyes and looked over at Susan, the girl was chewing her lip like she always did when thinking about a difficult assignment or task.

"Go to the Headmaster"

Amanda shook her head

"He'd never believe me, it's my word against his"

"Tell him about the rende vous – if Marcus shows up he knows you had been telling the truth"

Amanda shook her head again

"No, Oliver will find out… imagine what it will do to him"

Susan sighed and sat down on the bed next to Amanda

"Naw, it looks like either way you're screwed…."

Realizing what she had just said her face when completely red

"Sorry, pun not intended"

Amanda rolled her eyes

"No, you're right… I am actually screwed!"

"You can always tell Oliver yourself, he'll protect you"

Amanda looked at Susan with mock horror

"Are you barking mad? Oliver will try and kill Marcus and if he succeeds, he can spend the rest of his life in Azkaban"

Susan sighed, her shoulders slumping

"Are you going to show up?"

Amanda sniffled

"I don't know – it's not like I can hide, he'll find me no matter what and seeing the bruises he's already provided me with I don't really fancy him bruising me like that"

Feeling her stomach turn Amanda buckled over, afraid that she would throw up but nothing. Luckily. Susan scratched her head.

"There has to be something we can do"

"I'm open to suggestions"

"I know – but no, it's just… ARGHH!!!"

Screaming the red head got off the bed, kicking a book that was laying on the floor

"I feel so helpless"

Amanda looked up at her

"Welcome to the club"

In the Slytherin Common Room Marcus sat smiling in one of the chairs by the fire. He was going to get her and who could think of a better solution to revenge than also getting laid, not to mention taking a girl's virginity. He got hard just thinking about it. The tightness, the natural pain he would inflict on her and not to forget – the purity.

Licking his lips he started to plan the event in his mind, there were so many things he wanted to introduce her to, so many ways to do it. He might even have to do her more than once though that was not the agreement, frankly he didn't give a damn. She was a Huffelpuff and the sister of Oliver, dirt would be worth more. Moving a hand down to his growing member he sighed while caressing it lightly. The Common Room was empty so he didn't have to worry about people catching him touching himself but he certainly was planning to go to his room shortly and take care of business.


	8. Chapter 8

The week just seemed to pass in a blur, classes were nonsense and Amanda lost Huffelpuff more points than any Huffie had ever done. But mostly in potions, partly for blowing up her cauldron but certainly also for slipping and spilling Artemis-root juice all over professor Snape, a very stinging sensation according to the books and the Potions Master certainly did not look happy as he gave her detention for two weeks and withdrew 45 points from Huffelpuff.

Now on her bed, face buried in her pillow she just willed it all to be a dream and wishing to wake up from this hellish nightmare.

"Amanda?"

Hearing nothing but muffled sounds Susan sat on the bed next to the devastated girl, gently running her hand over her back.

"I heard!"

Rolling over Amanda sighed, rubbing her face with her hands before looking at the girl sitting beside her.

"Do I even dare ask fate if anything else can go wrong?"

Susan shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Well…"

Amanda cocked an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"What now?"

Clearing her throat Susan looked at the ceiling shortly before muttering.

"Well, Oliver is looking for you"

Groaning Amanda flopped her pillow over her head again and Susan could her hear speaking from underneath.

"Can't I even get a moments rest?"

Susan shrugged, knowing the girl couldn't see her but she didn't know what to say. Removing the pillow Susan sighed.

"He's waiting outside the Common Room dear, you better go see him"

Letting out a sob Amanda pushed herself of the bed, running a hand through her hair as she left the Dorm without even looking back. Susan felt her heart drop by the sight of torment her friend was going through and obviously showing.

Passing through the Common Room Amanda cringed as small hisses and buh's were heard. She knew she wasn't popular but this was just ridiculous. Pushing the backside of the statue she entered the hallway, seeing her brother waiting for her.

"You sent for me brother dear?"

Looking up at him she saw the look of disappointment, slight anger and something else she couldn't pin-point.

"Amanda – what's going on?"

Shrugging her shoulders she continued to look at the floor.

"Loosing points, being inattentive in class, clumsy – even more demolishing than normally"

"Well…"

She felt her mouth dry out, like she had just eaten flour, her hands were trembling violently so she had to clutch the hems of her sleeves to stop them, she was feeling cool perspiration forming on her forehead.

"I've just…"

She could hear Oliver sigh and looking up she saw him rubbing his brow.

"I know this is a difficult age for you Mandy but if you don't pull yourself together your grades are going to drop too low and that's …"

Oliver Wood stopped and looked at his babysister, she was looking paler than usual, eyes slightly glossy and a darting look.

"I don't mean to sound like father but you better pull yourself together before he hears of this"

Nodding Amanda looked down again, their father was tough and demanding and since both her brothers had exceeded in school Amanda felt a huge pressure living up to the standards of the Wood-family.

"I'm sorry, I'll do my best"

Oliver looked at his sister again, tilting her chin up he looked into her eyes.

"Don't be sorry sweets, just get back into the game"

Giving half a laugh Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Once a captain, always a captain"

Oliver winked as he gave her shoulder a squeeze, one that almost made her knees buckle. He honestly didn't know his own strength or he kept forgetting that his sister wasn't a Quidditch player.

Watching him turn and walk down the hallway Amanda sighed, she wished she could tell him what was happening, or at least ask him to help her. To save her?

Frowning she clenched her fists and jaw, had it not been for him she would not have been in this kind of trouble. No, he was, in fact, to blame for all of this and what was she doing? She was sacrificing herself for him, something that he had never asked her to, something she didn't have to do because what else are big brothers for? Besides to protect their younger sister? Scowling she turned and headed back into the Common Room.


	9. Chapter 9

Shaking like a leaf Amanda climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, her hands could hardly grab the rail and her steps were a danger to her existence. Pushing the door open she found the room empty, a surprise as she had put off going there to the very last second but also because she kind of expected him to be waiting for her. Walking into the room she found pillows on the floor, apparently he had already been there, and been preparing as well. She shivered as chills went down her spine. This was truly creepy. As the door slammed shut behind her she shrieked and spun around. He was standing there, watching her. Apparently he had been hiding behind the door for her, why? She had no clue.

"Welcome Miss Wood!"

Swallowing hard Amanda backed towards the window.

"Marcus"

Her voice was hardly there but she managed to croak out his name.

"Yes my dear, I have been expecting you though you are late in which I am disappointed!"

Shivering she stumbled backwards before bumping into the wall.

"No, please…. Don't do this"

Marcus laughed, a dark laugh which sent another set of chills down her spine. As his hand closed around her upper arm she felt her knees buckle but the arm he had snaked around her waist kept her on her feet.

"You get to choose my dear, rough or … well, not so rough"

He smirked as he moved in for a kiss, running his lips over hers before pressing them firmly against her soft skin. Grabbing her hair with a hand he tilted her head backwards, looking into her tear-filled eyes.

"Aww, don't cry dollface, you might enjoy it"

Kissing her again he felt a sob escape her lips and letting go he stepped back, watching her tumble onto the floor.

"Honestly, this is such a turn off"

Looking up at him Amanda sniffled.

"Marcus, I'm begging you…!"

Grunting unsatisfying Marcus kneeled down in front of her, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I have girls throwing themselves at me and they keep coming back for more, I'm actually a good shag and why not enjoy it when given the chance?"

Hiccupping Amanda looked at him as he conjured a glass of water, handing it to her. Watching her as she took small sips he smiled.

"As much as I love rough sex, I do prefer that the girl enjoys it as well… it just makes the whole experience better"

Shuddering Amanda put the water down, it tasted too sweet. Marcus smiled.

"Have some more!"

Eyeing him she suddenly felt uneasy, had he poisoned her?

"Relax… it's only water"

Lifting the glass to her lips he urged her to have some more and when it was finally all gone he snickered.

"Well, mostly water"

Coughing Amanda got to her feet, stepping past him before stopping dead in her tracks. An odd feeling started spreading through her body, making her feel warm, slightly dizzy and out of breath. Turning around she saw that he had gotten to his feet and was now walking closer. Breathing harder she watched him put an arm around her waist and a hand through her hair. When he ran his fingers down her cheek she felt like she was going to explode, his touch was electric on her skin, it took her breath away and sent shivers through her body. But in the good way. Gasping she looked at him.

"What did you give me?"

Smiling he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, a kiss which she could not stop herself from returning before he whispered

"Ambrosia"

Gasping as he pressed himself against her, hard enough for her to feel him, she swallowed hard, trying her best to fight the potion.

"No…"

Marcus chuckled

"Oh yes…"

Quickly disrobing her he lowered her onto the floor before ridding himself of his clothes and placing his large frame on top of her. A hand on a breast, rubbing and pinching while the other hand was used for exploring her most private parts, he laughed quietly to himself when his fingers dipped themselves into her warm and very moist centre. She was ready for him, no need for foreplay. Kissing her deeply he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her. Her breathing was reduced to gasps as he moved his hands over her, kissing and biting her neck before finally he was deep inside her. She was tight, and the small snap it made when he broke the proof of her purity only caused a small whimper from her. He had been right, if she only relaxed, it wouldn't hurt as much. Kissing her deeply he moved her hands over her head while continuing to move in and out of her, his actions clearly adding to her pleasure. Bucking her hips, meeting him in his thrust only made him go deeper, actions which were rewarded with small screams of pleasure. Marcus looked at her, seeing her body move beneath him, the feeling of her, the moans, gasps and the way she was biting her lip. Gods, he couldn't hold back. Picking up the pace he rammed himself into her, again and again, grunting at the pleasure she provided him when she wrapped her legs around him, willing him to continue and continue deeper.

"Oh Marcus!"

He felt a high when she spoke his name, he had done it. Thrusting again and again he felt her tighten around him and quickly pulled out. The disappointment was instant as she looked at him

"No… don't stop"

He smiled at her, it had been difficult to stop, hard as hell but he needed her to beg him to do her, to take her again and ride him of her own free will. Taking a few deep breaths he rolled off her and moved over to where his clothes were.

Amanda looked at him in disbelieve. What the hell was he doing? Gods she wanted more, he needed to finish this.

"Marcus – don't… I mean, you can't just…"

Turning he looked at her with a puzzled smile on his lips.

"What? I thought you didn't want to"

Getting to her knees she almost crawled over to where he stood.

"You were right, the pleasure… you… I want more… I want you…"

Standing up she pressed herself against him, grabbing his cock and pumping it a few times before looking into his eyes.

"I want you to fuck me, again, hard…"

Capturing her in a kiss again Marcus placed his hand on top of her and removed it from his dick, laying down he gently stroked his tool before giving her half a smile. That was all she needed. In seconds she had straddled him, guiding the penis into her warm centre, sitting down slowly and taking a deep breath as it filled her up completely.

"Oh yes"

His hands on her hips guided her into the movement and within seconds she was riding him herself, firmly forcing herself down over his shaft, moaning and grabbing her own breasts before his hands removed them and took over, pinching her nipples and grabbing the flesh. Faster and with more force she rode him, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Oh yes…"


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda awoke on the floor of the tower, the sun was setting so she could only guess that she had been sleeping for quite a while. Marcus was gone, so were the pillows and all evidence of what had happened there that afternoon.

Pushing herself up she noticed that she was fully dressed and her cloak was wrapped around her tightly, so she didn't get cold. How considerate of him.

Getting up from the floor she looked out the window for a moment before quickly exciting the room, down the stairs and through the hallways she found herself back at the entrance for the Common Room in no time but looking up at the painting she hesitated, she couldn't go back to her dormitory, not just yet. Turning her heal she bolted back down the hallway, down the stairs and turning left at the bottom of the stairs in the dungeons, she had noticed that the Slytherins normally came from that direction so she figured that would be the way to their Common Room.

The statue of the man holding a snake was unmistakeable, it had to be the entrance, she hadn't thought of what to do when she got this far, she had no intention to enter the Common Room, she would be daft to but … well, she just needed to talk to him. She had questions and no doubt still some of the potion in her because as little as she wanted to admit it, her body wanted him, his touch… well, maybe she did as well. It was hard to tell what was in control in her brain, her desire or despair.

Standing for a few minutes she looked at the statue, wondering if to try and guess the password but then again, having no clue what to do when inside when the statue suddenly melted away and there he was, standing right in front of her.

"Amanda?"

He looked surprised for the shortest period until his smirk returned to his facial features.

"Back for more?"

Glaring at him she felt blood rush to her cheeks, he was on some level right. Unfortunately he knew it.

"I have a question I'd like for you to answer"

Marcus cocked an eyebrow. Question?

"Maybe we should have this conversation in private?"

Holding her breath Amanda bit her lip. Private? As in alone with him… again?

"Sure!"

Following him into the Common Room she wondered how the other Slytherins would react and what would happen, Oliver would for sure know something was up when the whispering started. How ironic, she had come looking for him, of her own free will. Well – kind of.

Exhaling when she saw the Common Room was deserted she felt herself relaxing a bit more. Through a narrow hallway she looked at his back. Where was he taking her? And more importantly, where was she following him to?

Stopping he pushed a door open and motioned for her to enter. Giving him a doubting look Amanda walked into the room. It was his quarters apparently. A large four poster bed in the middle of the room, a fireplace, a couch and chair by a small table, all in deep forest green and mahogany. As he closed the door behind them she turned and looked at him.

"You did it and even made me enjoy it. You …"

He smiled and walked closer.

"Yes, I could have forced it all, hurting and bruising you"

"But why didn't you?"

Looking utterly surprised he tilted his head

"No, I mean, I'm glad that you didn't… but I'm not your friend, I'm rather a foe… to be honest"

Marcus smiled as he reached out and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. Watching her close her eyes and tilting her head he cupped her face with his hand. He knew the potion was still working so he could get some more out of her and maybe stop her rambling. He had never been the talkative type.

"You're not my foe, darling. You're a tool in my evil plan but you are most certainly also very enjoyable"

The half smirk, half glare she sent him made him smile. He doubted she had ever done anything for personal gain but had rather helped everyone in her entire left, never thinking twice about what she could do for herself. Pulling her closer he kissed her again, demanding and rough. Her hands moved up his torso, pushing his robe of him as he guided her over to the bed, pushing her onto it while discarding the last of his clothes. Throwing himself onto the bed, her remaining clothes were quickly thrown off. This time he didn't have to hold back, with himself buried deeply inside her he could feel her muscles clamping down on him, only adding to the pleasure and it didn't take long before both of them came hard.

Panting they both lay, looking at each other before she pushed herself off the bed, carefully picking up her clothes and putting them back on.

"You're not staying for a second round?"

Amanda shook her head as she put her robe back on.

"I choose to believe that it was the potion which made me come down here in the first place besides, I must have been crazy to believe that you would actually answer my question"

Marcus pushed himself of the bed, picking up her last shoe which she seemed to be looking for.

"The question; why I used a potion to make it as enjoyable for you as possible?"

She nodded, taking the shoe from his hand, trying her hardest not to look at him. He still made her body tingle.

"I went through a lot of trouble getting that potion without people asking questions, I actually had to call in a favour, one that I no doubt could have used later on in life"

Amanda looked at him. Calling in favours? She had a hard time believing that he had ever done anything in his life that had not been for his own personal gain?

"But why?"

Marcus, aware that he was still naked but not caring since he had nothing to be ashamed of, walked over to the girl who had again lowered her eyes, averting the very sight of him.

Grabbing her and pulling her close he smiled before kissing her, this time he felt her struggle against him but she was still not match for him.

"I did it for you, I just couldn't bare the thought of you hating me"

Turning Amanda looked at the door, knowing that he would not try and stop her if she would leave, but she had to go through the Common Room, and this time she doubted that she would be lucky enough to find it empty again.

"You can leave through the back-entrance if you want"

Turning she looked at him, nodding slowly and as he had guided her to the secluded way out she looked at him shortly.

"Marcus… thanks…. For everything!"

She knew it was kind of an oxymoron to be thanking him but then again, taking her situation she could have been much worse off. Finding herself on the north side of the castle she knew the fastest way to one of tower entrances was to cut through the Quidditch fields. The irony made her chuckle.

"And this is where all my trouble started"

Her statement could and normally would have gone unnoticed had her brother not been trying on some new moves with wonderboy #1.

"Amanda!"

Spinning around she saw her brother step out of the shadow surrounding the equipment shed.

-shit-

"Hey Oliver!"

Frantically running her hands through her hair, hoping that it wasn't to much out of it's normal state she watched him come closer.

"What are you doing out here this time of the night?"

"I would ask you the same if it wasn't for the fact that I know the answer"

"Don't get cheeky with me sis"

"Don't call me sis – I've gotten into enough trouble by being your sister"

"Trouble? What are you on about?"

"Never mind…"

Turning to walk away Oliver grabbed her arm, turning her back to face him, the motion causing something to slip out of her pocket and on to the ground. Both of them looking at the piece of fabric on the ground before Oliver leaned over and picked it up.

"What the hell?"

As he held the striped green and grey silk tie up in front of them Amanda felt her blood drain from her face.

"Oh gods…"

"Amanda? A Slytherin?"

"I don't…."

"You don't know how it got there?"

"No… I…"

"Or did you take it as a souvenir?"

"Oliver!"

"You're such a …"

"What? A disappointment? A failure?"

"The word 'slut' comes to mind"

Amanda gasped, stepping back as had she just got slapped. Watching her brother storm off, the piece of silk fabric left on the ground and looking down at it, Amanda could think of someone else than her brother which she wanted to murder. Why had he put it in her pocket? Had he known that she would run into her brother? No, he could not have planned this. Picking up the tie she wrapped it around her hand, tightly, clenching her fist with an incredible amount of rage. She had no idea she could feel this angry and hating someone or some-two that much. But it seemed like it.


	11. Chapter 11

She hadn't slept, all night she had been tossing and turning. Susan was home for the weekend, her nan was sick so Amanda had no one to talk to. Ok, that was slightly untrue but the fact was she had no one she wanted to talk to. Emotions of all sorts were running through her head and body, a sort of familiar longing, fear and rage, confusion and a touch of warmth. Turning over she clenched her pillow, what a day. So much good, bad, horrible and disaster. Suddenly it hit her. She was no longer a virgin, she could no longer walk down the aisle wearing white. What would her mother think of her? Her Father? Grief overwhelmed her and she started to cry.

As the first rays of sun broke through the window she pushed herself out of bed, breakfast would be served from 6 to 9.30 because it was Sunday and looking at the clock it showed that it was only 4.46 am. Letting out a sigh she went to the bathroom where she splashed cold water in her face, something to remove the tears and reduce the puffiness. Good lord she looked horrible. Sliding off her robe she suddenly caught a certain smell, something familiar but certainly not welcome. In a fit of disgust she flung her clothes in the laundry bin before turning on the shower, barely waiting for it to get warm she stepped in, suppressing a shriek as the cold water made her muscles spasm.

Rinsing off the soap for the 4th time she decided enough was enough before grabbing her towel and getting out. The clock showed 5.58 pm. Almost time for breakfast, why she was counting down she really didn't know, she certainly was not hungry but a cup of coffee would be more than welcome and she was almost certain that there would be no one at this time of the day. Clothed and with her hair pulled up in a bun she made her way to the Great Hall. No one was there, two ghosts were floating by the left wall, chatting merrily about something or not, the head table was empty… well, almost. The Potions Master was there.

Sitting down and reaching for a cup she felt a prickling at the back of her neck, like she was being watched and looking up at the Head Table she found Severus Snape looking at her. A curious look she had never seen him muster before. Did he know? Was it that obvious? … wait… the potion! Clasping her hand over her mouth she strangled a sob before jumping to her feet, knocking her cup over in the process, he smirked at her.

-No!-

Turning she ran out of the Great Hall, knowing she had done more damage to this whole matter now, even more than before. She was a fool!

"Mister Flint, a word if you please"

Marcus turned and looked at his Head of House.

"So Wood eh?"

"Excuse me?"

"There were certain ingredients missing from my personal stash and Higgs and Purcey both needed something special, which they asked me for, the rest I had added up to be for one specific potion"

"Ah…"

"Yes, 'Ahh' indeed – never thought you to be in need of such remedies"

"Not really a need, more persuasion… "

"I see and I know of course that you know that it's illegal, against wizardring law and such"

Marcus smirked at the older man

"Yes Sir … but of all people, I thought you to understand"

The Potions Master narrowed his eyes and glared at the younger man.

"I choose to take that as a reference to bending the rules"

"But of course Sir, exactly what I meant!"

"Right… what are you going to do with the rest of it?"

"Rest?"

"Yes, the ingredients were of such a quantity that there would have been enough for several if not multiple uses"

"Err…."

"Don't tell me you gave her it all!"

"Well… I thought that..!"

"No obviously you didn't think, Merlin's Beard!"

Severus Snape turned away from the boy in an angry move before heading back to his office, as he turned the corner for the dungeons he heard the youth call out to him.

"But what could happen?"

"Look it up!"

Marcus scoffed and started climbing the stairs to the library.


	12. Chapter 12

Sulking Marcus went through the rows of Potions books, looking for that one specific in which he had found the potion in the first place. After a few attempts he finally got the right one and flipped though the book for the right page.

'Ambrosia

Evokes desires in the consumer …'

"Yeah, I know but downsides?"

Marcus hissed at the book

'2-4 drops in a glass of water…'

"2-4 drops… I thought that was a fly-mark. 2 to 4 … not 24!"

Marcus continued to read

'This measurement should not be taken lightly as too much consumption of Ambrosia will make the consumer unable of having a physical bond with another person than the one first shared with'

"But I didn't have any…"

"Did you kiss her"

Marcus almost fell of the chair as he spun around, locking eyes with his Head of House.

"Er… why yes, yes of course…"

"Then you shared the potion, from her lips onto yours"

Marcus turned to the book, finding the last paragraph

" 'unable to having a physical bond' … "

He looked back at the Potions Master

"That means that she will never be truly connected to anyone but you, physically that is…"

Marcus frowned, looked at the sentence again and as the revelation shone on his face Severus Snape bend down, padding his shoulder.

"Congratulations m'boy, you have truly destroyed any chance that girl had of ever being happily married"

Feeling a sting of guilty conscience , Marcus chewed his lip while looking at the book again, there was nothing about antidotes on the page but why did he bother? Why was this girl getting to him? He had been walking through life wearing big boots, not caring about who he trampled in the process, she was a mere pawn in his game.

"Come to my office tonight at 8"

Marcus nodded as the Potions Master turned, leaving him to sit and ponder about what he had done and more importantly; why it was getting to him.

Amanda sat under a tree by the lake, throwing small stones into the water while watching the ripples emerge and die. Sighing she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree. If the Head of Slytherin knew and Marcus of course, then who else did? Who had he told? Hearing her name being called she turned and saw a red head running her way and she felt a sting of longing – Susan – someone to talk to, someone who would understand and not judge her. As the person came closer her heart fell, alas, it was Ginny Weasley.

"Oliver is looking for you"

Amanda scoffed and turned away, getting up she brushed imaginary dirt of her robe while avoiding the girl's curious gaze.

"Let him keep looking, I have nothing to say to him!"

"Come on, don't let me go back and tell him that"

"Just tell him you couldn't find me"

Ginny Weasley looked the girl over, clearly showing her disapproval.

"I'm not an owl just so you know!"

Amanda glared at her before rolling her eyes and turning to leave, she knew Ginny was no one to mess with but right now she really didn't care, a hex might even cheer her up and take her mind of the current trouble. Though, nothing hit her as she made her way back to the castle, deciding to avoid the Great Hall she entered one of the entrances on the east side of the castle before heading for her Common Room.

Sitting by a roaring fire, elbows on his knees and a glass of Firewiskey between his hands Marcus took a sip before leaning back into the large Chesterfield chair. The professor sat across from him, eyeing his every move. Catching his eyes Marcus growled.

"I don't know what to do about it!"

"I know"

The professor answered calmly and then continued

"I have read up on it and to be honest, have found nothing about it. It might be a good thing to be honest, we could see how she reacts, see what happens"

"You mean study her?"

"Of sorts"

Marcus shook his head before taking another sip of the amber colored liquid in his glass.

"Isn't it against wizardring law to preform tests on the students?"

"To be honest, I did not give nor even provide the potion, it has already happened and the information could be useful for the future and a search for a possible anti-dote"

Marcus growled before throwing back the rest of the alcohol,

"Yeah you have your continence clear"

Resting his head in his hands for a few minutes he looked back up at the Potions Master.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

The older man smirked at him before reaching for a book on the table next to him.

Amanda sat on her bed as Susan entered the room, tear streaked she threw herself in the golden haired girls arms.

"Nan is dead"

Amanda felt her heart break for her friend, she knew what it was to loose a loved one and especially a beloved grandparent. Patting her head Amanda sighed.

"But why didn't you stay home for the week then? I mean, the funeral and all?"

Susan hiccupped and sat up, running the hem of her sleeves over her cheeks and eyes in attempt to remove the tears though it was in vain, the tears kept falling.

"Because you needed me"

Pulling a pained smile Amanda hugged the girl again, tightly. Only a true friend would do that.


	13. Chapter 13

A gloved hand shot out of the dark and pulled the surprised girl into the darkness of a narrow hallway. Amanda shrieked as she was pushed against the wall, she knew only one person who had this method of getting her attention.

"Marcus, by Merlin's beard, be normal would you!"

"Shut it!"

-oops, bad day?-

She felt his breath on her face and knew he was very close. Being completely blind in the darkness she wondered how he could see anything, maybe spending so much time in the dungeon gave you bat-abilities.

Feeling a gloved hand running up her thigh she squirmed and moved to the side, bending her leg and in the process collided with his crotch, not entirely by accident. As he buckled over, never releasing her, she felt herself being pulled to the ground. The hand holding her gave her a violent shove so she ended up flat on her stomach, rolling over she kicked a few times into the darkness, again, not entirely by accident, hitting him Merlin knew where but by the sound him his groan it was somewhere that hurt. Rolling back over she climbed on hands and knees towards the tapestry that covered the entrance to the hallway, the small ray of light that escaped between the stone and the fabric, guiding her. But before she could reach the light he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back, making her scrape both knees and thighs in the process. In seconds she was on her back and he had her pinned down. He didn't really scare her anymore but she had not experience him angry in a long time.

"Good lord you're heavy!"

She managed to croak out as he shifted his weight on her, pushing himself between her legs and the action sent a bolt of panic through her. Why again? Why now? And why here?

"No!"

Using her hands and all her strength to try and push him off she started to sob at he grabbed her wrists with one hand and forced them over her head.

"Please Marcus, don't…"

She heard him grunt as he grabbed her thigh and pushed himself against her more firmly. Letting out a whimper she used her feet to slide a bit away but in vain, he grabbed her thigh even firmer and pulled her back.

"You're hurting me, please stop!"

As he caught her lips everything seemed to melt away, a warmth spread from her middle though out her body and with a sigh she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel him smile through the kiss and couldn't help but return it. She felt like she had consumed that blasted potion all over again but right now she didn't really care, the feeling of him was all she needed.

Leaving the hallways Amanda hurried into the bathroom before anyone could see her. Why had it happened again? Looking in the mirror she blushed, she looked like she had just had sex – which was true but completely unwelcome. She had classes to attend and to be honest, she was currently missing Herboligy, she honestly wasn't worried about it, Susan would now have an excuse to work with Adam which she knew the girl would love, no matter how devastated over the death of her beloved grandmother, a bit of comfort from her crush would help heal that broken heart of hers. Franticly running her hands through her hair to try and make it look at bit normal she washed her face, trying to calm her swollen lips.

"What on Earth is going on!"

She hissed at the mirror, not expecting it to answer, which is didn't, but someone else did.

"I have been wondering that too!"

Spinning around she saw her brother standing in the doorway

"You've been avoiding me!"

"Can you honestly blame me?"

"I am your brother!"

"And I am you sister still you haven't got on ounce of respect for me"

"I'm supposed to respect you for sleeping with a Slytherin?"

Amanda glared at him, she could try and deny it but she was more or less, caught red-handed.

"You could support my choice"

"Merlin! Amanda, you're not even denying it!"

"What's the point, you won't believe me anyway, you've clearly made up your mind about me!"

"You have to admit that it's all very suspect, your robe being returned with regards from a Marcus, a Slytherin tie in your pocket when you're sneaking back into the castle at night… what do you want me to think?"

Sighing Amanda shook her head, rubbing her furrowed brow, she heard him walk closer but it still startled her when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

Nodding Amanda let him hug her before watching him leave. Turning back to face the mirror something caught her eye and she spun around.

"Marcus!"

"Oh that was touching, almost made me choke up a bit…"

Glaring at him she reached into her pocket, clenching her wand.

"No need for that m'dear besides you don't have a chance"

"Let's find out"

Swiftly she pulled her wand out but before she could wave it a spell scattered the mirror behind her, dodging behind the small fountain in the middle of the room she shot two spells at him, a stun and a disarm but nothing came out, well almost nothing, just bubbles.

Starring at the piece of wood in her hand in disbelieve she stood up but the next second a stun hit her and she fell to the ground.

"That's enough!"

The voice was cold and not belonging to the Slytherin.

"Mister Flint, I expected more from you, go to your class!"

Seeing the hem of black robes Amanda cursed at herself and as she was enevated she got up, avoiding his dark gaze.

"Damage to school property, dueling, skipping classes… you're in big trouble young lady"

She had kind of already figured that out, using magic outside class was frowned upon by all teachers, no talking yourself out of it, not that she would even give it a try with the Potions Master. It would be like taking on a block of stone with a feather and only causing more damage in the process.

"Detention tomorrow night at 8 Miss Wood!"

Opening her mouth to ask if she only got one detention she decided against it but too late, the Professor had seen her action.

"Yes?"

"Nothing Sir"

"Just spill it!"

Swallowing hard she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve before giving him a careful look

"Only one detention?"

His smirk was misplaced and send a shiver down her spine

"We'll see…"

With that he turned and left the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Amanda and Susan was sitting in the Common Room, the busy chatter of their housemates around them but the girls didn't speak a single word. Amanda had told Susan everything, inclusive of the meeting, the duel and the detention. Looking up from her book Amanda found Susan starring into the fire, clearly not seeing it. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She got up and sat on the armrest of the redhead's chair.

"When are you going home again?"

She gently stroked her hair before leaning over and placing a light kiss on the top of her head. Susan always smelled like vanilla. Smiling she looked down at her before sliding off the armrest and squeezing herself into the chair next to the girl. Both giggled, Amanda put her arm around the redhead, giving her a half hug.

"Tomorrow afternoon, dad is coming to pick me up"

Seeing the distress on her friend's face she quickly added.

"But I'll be back Thursday morning!"

Amanda just nodded as she gave her friend another hug and for a while they just sat there, both starring into the fire until someone came over, blocking their view and causing them to look up.

"Amanda, Oliver is waiting for you outside"

Groaning Amanda threw herself back in the chair

"Seriously?"

The boy gave half a shrug

"He's not happy… something about you getting detention"

"Fantastic!"

Struggling to push herself out of the chair, she couldn't help but laugh as both her and Susan almost fell to the floor. Pulling a face she turned to leave as Susan grabbed her arm.

"Want moral support?"

Amanda smiled

"Naw, it's ok, I can handle him besides, his rants can traumatize those less experienced"

She stuck her tongue out at the redhead before heading to the portraithole. Climbing through it she found Oliver waiting for her, putting on a blank expression she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well?"

"Don't give me that attitude!"

"Why don't you ever come by to say hi or stop me just to tell me that you love me?"

Oliver groaned

"Cut it out – you got detention because you were dueling in the bathroom? What's gotten into you?"

"Technically I wasn't dueling, my wand never worked, at least, never fired a proper spell"

"You broke your wand?"

Amanda rolled her eyes

"AND you got detention?"

She sighed

"You know that the Headmaster is going to write father"

Amanda let out a small groan

"I know but at the moment I have other problems"

"What kind of problems do you have? Seriously? What's worse than the school writing our parents?"

"Just forget it ok?"

She said angrily before turning and speaking the password but before the statue could move Oliver had grabbed her arm.

"What's going on? I'm worried about you! This is not normal for you!"

Trying to pull her arm out of his grasp she found another Quidditch Captain stronger than herself.

"Let go!"

"No! Talk to me dammit!"

Letting out a scream of frustration she spun around, slapping her brother across the face, the chock causing him to release her.

"Just leave me alone!"

And with that she disappeared through the entrance to the Common Room before he could say or do further.

Storming up the stairs to her dormitory Amanda threw herself on her bed and pulled the curtains with a wave of her wand while pulling her pillow over her head. Hearing the door open seconds later she knew who it was and as the curtain was slightly lifted in one of the sides and Susan crawled in.

"That good?"

"Marghhspff!"

"… right – is that what's known as pillow talk?"

"Smegpf!"

"I completely agree!"

Susan nodded with a laugh and as Amanda removed the pillow and looked at her friend they both smiled. But only long enough for them to both be hit by reality, a funeral and a detention in the near future and none of them avoidable nor something they were looking forward to. Sighing Susan lied down next to her friend, taking her hand. As Amanda entwined her fingers with hers Susan looked at her.

"It's like choosing between two evils"

Amanda merely nodded and the two girls spend the rest of the evening in silence until Morpehus took them both.

The following day went by too quickly, all with nothing special other than a few wolf whistles from a few Slytherins, all who caused Amanda to blush furiously and when in the presence of her brother, earning her a furious glare. Clearly he thought she was to blame and maybe that was for the better, the less he knew the better. Sitting with his team during dinner in the Great Hall, he didn't join the conversation which was completely out of the norm, normally he would be the one talking and the most of them listening. Tactics and new moves, new ideas he was eager to have them try out, new formations and so on but not anymore, his mind was occupied with other things so it seemed like Marcus' plan was working after all. Looking over at the Slytherin table she spotted him, he was sitting in deep conversation with one of his teammates and as this noticed her he nudged the Captain who also looked in her direction. She just caught a glimpse of his smirk before she focused on her mashed potatoes, it looked very unappealing so finishing her juice she decided to get started on some homework. As she got up she earned yet another round of whistles and rude remarks which died quickly as one of the Professors at the Head Table cleared their throat.

Kicking at a pebble angrily she went up the stairs towards the transfiguration wing and as she heard the rapid sound of footsteps behind her she figured it was a classmate but as they grew closer she heard there was too much force in them. Turning she saw him running towards her and she instinctly reached for her wand. Holding his hands up in a calming matter she noticed that he again was wearing gloves. What was the deal with that?

"Stay away!"

"Just calm it ok?"

"Fuck off!"

She turned, half expecting some sort of a physical response from him but nothing came, looking over her shoulder she watched him stand there for a second while taking the gloves off before turning and heading back down the hallway. She pulled her robe closer around her, he was seriously playing with her and why? His plan had worked, Oliver was off his game.

Knocking on the large oak door Amanda felt very much alone in the World, Susan had left hours ago and wouldn't be back until Thursday, it felt like a lifetime away. An 'enter' was hear, muffled by the door. She pushed it open and walked inside, closing it behind her she found not only the Potions Master waiting for her.

"What the…"

"Right on time Miss Wood, Mister Flint will be joining us this evening"

"No … I mean, but why?"

She didn't really want to know the answer but at present time her brain and mouth was directly linked, common sense and logic pushed out of the way to make room for word-vomit.

"Please come closer"

Amanda stood rooted to the spot, not wanting to move since this detention had taken a turn for the… well, stranger. The Potions Master continued, his voice firm

"It was not a request"

Unwillingly her body moved towards the two men, carefully placing herself as far away from Marcus as possible.

"It has come to my attention that certain illegal potion consumption has taken place and some side-effects might occur, these needs to be observed and documented"

"Side-effects?"

Amanda glared at Marcus

"What did you do to me?"

Moving around the table they were standing by, she stepped closer to him, her voice shaking.

"First you take advantage of me, then ruin my life and now you've poisoned me?"

"Miss Wood, sit down!"

Glaring at the Captain she sighed angrily before throwing herself into the nearest chair, the Potion Master continued

"Please proceed Mister Flint"

Amanda glared at him as he reached out for her, getting up she took a step back, her hand clutching her wand in her pocket.

"Sit DOWN"

The Professor glared at her, he was seemingly angry and to be honest, she hadn't a single clue why that was other than she had disobeyed his order to sit, or well, rather to stay seated.

"But…"

"SIT!"

Like she was a dog she was ordered back in the chair, clenching her teeth she closed her eyes and suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"On her skin you nit!"

The leather touched her cheek and she suppressed the urge to move away but she couldn't help a small flinch.

"Nothing"

Opening her eyes she looked at Marcus who was standing next to her before scanning over the Professor, seeing that he was taking notes.

"So you said a kiss did it"

Amanda frowned

"Did what?"

Clearly ignoring the girl the Professor continued as Marcus nodded

"Right, try without the glove now"

Seeing as Marcus took the gloves off she eyed him over, what on Earth was going on? As he reached for her and placed a hand first on her shoulder, he looked at the Professor who made a 'continue' movement to what he placed the gloveless hand on her cheek. Immediately she felt a familiar warmth spread through her, her breathing increased and she felt lightheaded.

"Interesting!"

Not noticing that she had closed her eyes she snapped them open as the Professor spoke and Marcus removed his hand.

"Please tell me what's going on"

Licking her lip she breathed deeply, trying to control herself. She swallowed several times before taking another couple of deep breathes.

"Oh my, it's quite a powerful effect – good job on the potion, it must have been made perfectly"

Swallowing again Amanda shook her head, trying to clear it, her vision was slightly blurred so she blinked her eyes over and over again but nothing helped. She looked up as the Professor chuckled

"Oh my Marcus, I think you better put her out of her misery"

Marcus laughed

"It will be my ultimate pleasure!"

Within minutes she found herself in his chambers and seconds later naked in his bed. Her mind was blurred with emotions, her logic sense long gone and the only question that seemed even remotely clear to her otherwise occupied mind: 'why is the potion still working?'


	15. Chapter 15

She was back in her own bed when Susan came back to the school, puzzled to find her friend in bed instead of attending her Potion lesson, sitting down on the edge of the bed Susan ran a hand through her golden locks. Wanting to ask how it went she figured that this was indeed a bad sign to find her friend here and in a semi-catatonic state.

"How did it go?"

Amanda asked without looking at her but merely taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"You know, the usual, a dead person, lots of people wearing black and everyone too polite to say anything bad about her"

"I doubt there was anything bad to be said about her"

Susan laughed

"She was a bit quirky in the end, had a thing with scarfs and her cats, it was funny really"

Amanda smiled and pushed herself up to a seated position.

"Merlin girl, how long have you been bed?"

Amanda flushed and tried to avoid her friend's eyes as she muttered

"His or mine?"

Susan screamed a high pitched 'OMG'

"Again?"

Amanda nodded

"Apparently there is a side effect to the potion when you consume too much and the git gave me a whole portion"

Susan stared at her in disbelief

"Wow…"

Amanda nodded

"But what does that mean long term?"

"They are trying to figure that out"

"They?"

Amanda buried her face in her quilt and Susan heard her muttered answer

"Professor Snape"

Starring at her in disbelieve Susan was lost for words, not a common thing for her. Reaching out to touch her friend she hesitated for a short second before taking her hand. There were no words to be spoken, no classes until after lunch, just the silence which brought Amanda back to the previous night.

"No, stay off me!"

Amanda pushed the larger male away, dodging his outstretched arms. Backing towards the door she gave frantic looks to her Potions Master

"You can't be serious, I refuse!"

"It's your detention, you need to take your punishment for your insolence"

Amanda spat at the Professor

"You guys set me up!"

Marcus smiled and the Professor smirked

"All for good reason, don't you want us to help you find a cure?"

"If he just stays away from me that'll be all the cure I need"

Amanda nodded towards the large Slytherin who smiled wickedly

"We need to exploit all options for future references"

She scoffed at the Professor

"I am no test object!"

The door opened and closed, Amanda moved slightly to the side so she could keep an eye on the two Slytherins only to find another opponent.

"Perfect timing Purcey"

Amanda felt like screaming, what were they playing at? Before she could react Marcus had grabbed her and placed her down in a chair, gloved hands holding her in place. The Head of Slytherin nodded at the newcomer who walked over to the struggling girl in the chair but a well aimed kick made him jump back. The professor sighed as he waved his wand lazily, ropes appeared, snaking themselves around her legs, tying them to the legs of the chair. Marcus embedded his fingers in her hair while holding her wrists together behind her back.

"Where?"

Purcey smirked at Amanda

"Just the cheek or neck would be fine"

Professor Snape sneered at him

"Fine then"

A tone of disappointment lingered in the air as he moved over to the pacified girl, a cool hand was placed on her throat, sliding up to her cheek. Amanda sobbed as the first tears escaped.

"Enough! Thank you Mister Purcey"

Cocking an eyebrow Adrian Purcey sighed before shrugging his shoulder

"Anytime… I guess"

As the door closed behind him, the binds were removed and Amanda fell to the floor, sobbing she hid her face in her arms. Marcus and the Potion Master exchanged looks.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!"

Professor Snape nodded.

"Very well, next step. Can it be worn out?"

Marcus smiled broadly, a wicked smile as he kneeled by the devastated girl, gently running his hands over her head.

"Calm down darling, it's all in the name of science"

That comment earned him a slap to his face, something Amanda quickly wished she hadn't done. Apparently she couldn't touch him either without a reaction. Trying her best to fight it, she subconsciously wiped her hand on her robe while getting to her feet, willing them to move away from the two men. It took at her strength but she started winning over her body and emotions. The Professor watched her curiously.

"Interesting!"

Reaching the stairs Marcus started to protest but his Head of House cut him off.

"Let me know how the rest of the night goes"

If it was said to him or to her she didn't know but he must have known something because she only just got to her own dormitory before she was exhausted and after spending 2 hours of agony, partly trying to sleep, partly trying to rid her body of the feeling and the longing, she succumbed. Jumping out of bed she threw her robe over her nightgown and rushed out the door before making her way to the back entrance of the Slytherin Dungeons. She hesitated only for a second as she reached the small oak door before unlocking it, she found herself in front of his door. She couldn't stop herself, reaching up she gave a single knock and the door was immediately opened. He knew she would come. Seeing him there she felt so many emotions and apparently it showed because he reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace while locking lips with her. Many hours later she finally made her way back to her own dormitory, physically and mentally exhausted she had tried to leave several times but every time he had 'convinced' her to stay. Climbing into her own bed she pulled the covers over her head

The ancient runes in the afternoon was a killer and a class she had to attend without Susan. Resting her head in her hand she looked at the blackboard, the runes blurring into one big mess. Sometimes she wondered why they didn't have hieroglyphs, it would probably be just as useful. Lost in a train of thought she was suddenly returned to the reality.

"Miss Flint!"

Amanda looked around, completely confused, to find her whole class looking at her.

"Oh that got your attention?"

A Ravenclaw girl sniggered and looked at the professor.

"There you go Professor Babbling, she's back"

The professor gave the girl a disapproving look before turning her attention to Amanda

"If you are too tired to follow the lesson or just not interested I suggest you go to your Head of House and explain why you are returning to your dormitory early"

"No Madam, I'm sorry I just-"

"Not interested, get going Miss Wood"

Sulking Amanda packed her books before throwing her book bag over her shoulder and making it to Professor Sprout's office and as she knocked on the door to the greenhouse she found that her Head of House was not alone.

"I don't believe it!"

Professor Sprout jumped to her feet and looked past the Potions Master.

"Oh Miss Wood, what are you doing here?"

"Professor Babbling sent me because I was inattentive in class"

Amanda said a bit hesitant, looking down. Normally she was not one to cause trouble and she had never

been sent to her Head of House's office.

"Oh my, but why girly?"

The Potions Master spoke in his normally calm tone

"Maybe the poor girl suffers from insomnia"

Amanda felt her cheeks flush as she looked up at the dark haired man, split tongue was apparently a

common trait the Slytherins shared.

"Problems sleeping my dear?"

Amanda shook her head

"No, just have a lot on my mind"

Hearing the Potions Master snicker, which he tried to hide behind a cough, Amanda felt hate burn inside of

her. Bastard!

"Well, go back to your dormitory and see if you can get some rest and-"

"If I may suggest something, why not offer her a dreamless potion, I just made a fresh batch for

Madam Pomfrey so if Miss Wood would follow me to my office she can have one before I bring them to

Medic Witch"

Professor Sprout smiled

"Oh so kind of you Professor Snape and such a good idea"

"But Professor-"

"It's ok Amanda, go on, I'll sort things out with Professor Babbling , go with Professor Snape and then see if

you can get some sleep"

"But-"

"Come on Miss Wood, I haven't got all day"

Sending a desperate look towards her Head of House she was not seen, Professor Sprout was too busy with

tending to some small purple plants who seemed to be humming. Seeing the dark cloaked figure increasing

the distance between them, Amanda broke into a run to keep up with the Potions Master.

"Why?"

"Why what? Honestly girl, a single word is not a question"

"Why offering a dreamless potion when you know that's not the problem"

"If you honestly believe that rubbish I just told Professor Sprout? You need more than a full night's sleep"

Stopping in her tracks Amanda stared at him in disbelieve.

"You lie to your colleagues?"

The Potions Master stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes cold.

"That's not the worst I've done"

Turning he continued up the path to the back of the castle

"Now come on, I don't have all day"

Amanda didn't follow, instead she started heading for the Entrance Hall, hearing him call out her name she

broke into a run. No way she was going into the dungeons again and certainly not alone with him. Before

she had gone far she was caught by the collar of her shirt and dragged in the opposite direction. She knew

better than to scream though it was tempting but seeing as the Professor slipped his wand back into his

pocket she suspected that it would be for naught.

Pulled through the door to his office she was placed roughly in a chair facing his desk, a snap from his

fingers and she found herself bound to the chair, again. Groaning she leaned her head back against the

back of the chair.

"I have watched the last couple of practice-runs the Gryffindors have had and as much as I hate to admit it,

you brother seems to have lost his game at the moment. So it seems that Marcus' plan worked after all.. oh

would you look at me when I'm talking to you?!"

Turning her head she looked at him with a sigh

"Are you guys ever going to be done with me? I mean, the plan has worked so obviously I should be free to go still, here I am!"

"The Ambrosia-tests are not done"

Groaning again Amanda dropped herself over the side of the chair in a very gracefully attempt to play dead

"Miss Wood, you are not 5 years old, pull yourself together!"

"Meh – I am tired!"

Professor Snape cocked an eyebrow at her and watched her get into a seated position again.

"Well, there is one more test to be honest"

"What now? I have to drink ink?"

"No, we have to see if you can enjoy someone else than Marcus as a bedfellow"

Watching the girl grow pale in less than a second she started fighting the bonds, her breathing increasing to a panting. Finding the bonds impossible to break without her wand she sobbed

"Please, I seriously do not want to do this anymore!"

The Potions Master watched the girl dissolve in tears right before him as knock on the door was heard.

"You sent for me Sir?"

Looking at Amanda who was shaking as the tears flowed down her face Marcus scoffed.

"Does she always cry when she's here?"

The Potions Master shrugged

"More or less but now, down to business, our special guest is here now and I think it's time to continue with the testing"

"But I thought we were done"

"No, we need to test the whole 'unable to bond with another' "

Marcus starred at the Professor, was he really saying what he thought he was.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

The Professor smirked with a surprised look on his face

"I honestly thought you to have enough imagination for that Mister Flint"

Hearing a renewed line of sobs from the girl in the chair Marcus was torn, this was taking it one too far in his opinion.

"We can't do that"

"Surely we can"

"How? Pimp her out to anyone and everyone?"

"Good idea Mister Flint"

Marcus sighed in desperation

"No, it ends here"

"Excuse me?"

"It's gone far enough, I should never had involved you in any of this"

The darkhaired man rose from his chair, starring straight at the boy in front of him.

"How dare you give me orders!"

Marcus stared back

"She's just a girl, if we do this she's going to be scarred for life. When she is done here at school, she will go look for someone to spend her life with and if we or rather: you, keep in contact with her she can tell you how that's going, if she is able to find someone"

Severus Snape looked at the youth in front of him with surprise, that was the longest and most logic sentence he had ever heard him utter. Nodding he smiled

"Ok – let her go then"

Marcus nodded before pulling the girl out of the chair and guiding her through the classroom to the hallway. Before entering he made sure no one was around, this would not look good – for neither of them. In the hallway he found none other than Susan Bones and when she spotted him he knew she was the right girl for the job.

"Susan, come here please"

Hessitant the redhead entered the Potions Classroom and seeing her friend in tear she grabbed and pulled her into a hug.

"Seriously – just leave her be!"

Marcus growled

"Calm it would you, it's over!"

Susan glared at the larger Slytherin as she guided Amanda out the door, both of them feeling as Hermes had given them wings as they rushed back to the dormitory. Closing the door behind them the locked eyes.

"Was he telling the truth"

Amanda nodded, clutching her hands

"He called it off…."

A surprised look on Susan's face got a nodding as a response from Amanda

"This has been like a bad dream, a real nightmare and I really hope they keep their word, I can't go though this again"

Sitting down on the bed Susan joined her, gently patting her friend's head as she rested her head on her shoulder. None of them spoke before it was time for dinner and Susan promised to send a houseelf up with something for her even though she refused. The redhead would hear nothing of it.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where's Amanda?"

Angelina looked at Susan

"She missed Herboligy again, that's 3rd time this week and not like her"

"She's in bed"

"Still?"

"Yeah, not feeling well, flu I think"

Angelina sniggered

"I hope she didn't catch is from Flint"

Susan schussed the taller ebony girl

"Oliver still doesn't know which Marcus it is so let's keep it that way"

Stopping Susan saw that Angelina was weirdly pale taken her complexion into consideration. Turning she saw the Scottish Captain within earshot and clearly the recipient of news he would and should rather have been without.

Oliver rushed past the girls, Susan Bones making a feeble attempt to stop him but he shrugged her hand off his shoulder. Grabbing a Slytherin he demanded to know where the Quidditch Captain was at present time and got the answer he already expected.

"Quidditch Pitch"

Susan watched Oliver barge out the main doors before she turned her heel and ran up the stairs, Amanda had to get out of bed now, it was truly life or death.

Slamming the door open she rushed inside and pulled the curtains to Amanda's bed but it was empty, looking under the bed she got up again, looking around puzzled.

"Amanda, where are you?"

Walking out of the bathroom with a glass of water in her hand she gave the redhead a strange look.

"What's the matter?"

"Oliver found out!"

"Found out wh-"

Amanda went pale

"No – please no!"

Frantically she pulled out some clean clothes and started pulling them on while Susan, between sobs, tried to tell her that it was all an accident.

"It doesn't matter now"

Was the last thing she said before bolting out of the dormitory, taking two steps at the time descending the stairs. Deciding that the sideentrance would bring her to the Quidditch Pitch faster she flung the door open and jumped the few steps down onto the grassy path that would lead her to the towering structure. Storm clouds were gathering and the first few drops landed hard on the ground as she willed her body to go faster.

Oliver spotted the larger Slytherin on the grass in the middle of the pitch, holding his broom while looking at a small tactical model floating in his hand. Looking up to the gathering clouds he muttered the spell to turn the model off before stuffing it in his pocket. As he turned a blow hit his face, sending him crashing to the ground. In seconds Oliver was over him, straddling him while raining punches over him.

"My baby-sister?"

He screamed as the first rolls of thunder broke through and a lightning followed closely after, lighting up the dark thunderclouds.

Marcus pushed him off with some difficulty, aiming a kick in his chest which resulted in a wheeze and a cough before the Gryffindor got to his feet. Both starring at each other before Oliver pulled out his wand Marcus followed but a bit more hesitant.

"Why?"

Oliver screamed at him, the storm raging around them. Marcus glared at him.

"Because I could!"

The first spell flew past his ear and jumping to the side another just missed him. Aiming his wand at the young man in front of him he was still hesitant but as a stun hit him square in the chest he fought it off before returning the fire. Moving around each other like tomcats reading eachother up, looking for the right time to attack Oliver roared

"You don't deserve her!"

Marcus laughed

"She came to me – willingly!"

Oliver screamed

"Lies!"

Reaching the Pitch Amanda sped up though out of breath, reaching her brother she placed herself in front of him, facing Marcus

"Leave him alone!"

Marcus sneered

"He attacked me, I'm only defending myself"

Oliver pushed Amanda out of the way and fired another spell at the Slytherin which was rapidly returned. Getting up Amanda pushed Oliver, trying to break his focus on the other Captain.

"Stop it!"

"Amanda, go away, I'll handle this!"

Screaming at him she punched his chest

"There is nothing to be handled, leave him alone dammit!"

Marcus laughed

"How cute, your sister is defending you Oliver"

Amanda spun around

"Shut up – this is all your fault!"

"Come on, you loved it!"

Oliver shot another spell at the Slytherin at that remark

"You sick bastard!"

"Stop hiding behind your sister and let's settle this like real men!"

"Shut up Marcus!"

Grabbing her brother's arm before he could fire another spell Amanda looked her brother straight in the face

"Please brother, I love him!"

Feeling like he had been hit by a thousand stuns, Oliver starred at his baby sister in disbelieve, the color drained from his face before he turned, not a word and he headed back to the castle. The rain had soaked them all to the bone but none of them felt it. Amanda watched her brother leave and knew that this was the last time, in a long time, she would speak to him, this had and would put their blood-bond to the test if it was not completely destroyed. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off, turned around and pointed her wand at the Slytherin. He gave her a puzzled look as he moved closer.

"You do?"

Amanda laughed, a cold and toneless laugh.

"Don't be daft, I would rather lie to my brother, making him believe that I love you than see him dead or in Azkaban for killing a piece of shit like you!"

Pocketing her wand she turned and headed back to her dormitory and to her friend whom she knew would be waiting without judgment.


	17. Post Scriptum

Family affair.

Lying in the bed, her head resting on his stomach she entwined her fingers with his.

"So will you?"

"What?"

"Marry me?"

Propping herself up on an elbow she looked him straight in the eyes, her green ones locking with his black ones.

"Yeah what a great idea!"

She rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and pushed herself out of the bed, twitching as he grabbed her wrist she looked at him.

"We can't – ok?"

"Why not?"

"Honestly, are you ready to settle down? Just one witch?"

He laughed lightly before getting out of the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll try and be faithful"

"Fuck off!"

Pushing his hands off her she quickly remembered who she was dealing with as her hair was grabbed in a tight grip

"Why so difficult – you know we belong together"

Winching as hairs were pulled out of her scalp she hissed

"Keep telling yourself that!"

As he pushed her to the floor and walked over to his scattered clothes he looked at her again as she was getting to her feet.

"It's been 10 years now, what are you waiting for?"

Amanda sighed while pulling some hair behind her ear, it had been long now, longer than any relationship she had ever had and the most expensive one as well. She had lost everything because of his little game, her family, friends and her future. If she was to be with anyone it had to be him, no one else would do. She had tried but she always ended up back with him and he seemed to always welcome her though he had other options and she had none. Was it still the guilt that was playing a part of the game? Or had the potion had more effect on him than he would admit?

"Why settle for me?"

She gave him a hard look which he returned with a laugh

"Why do you consider it settling?

Shrugging her shoulder she pulled her t-shirt on before grabbing her jeans. His hand gently grabbed her arm and she looked up at him.

"What do you have to lose?"

That question got to her, it always did and like every other time he moved quickly before a fist or an item came his way, high-speed.

"Come on – it's getting old!"

"I hate you Marcus Flint!"

The sound of the door slamming echoed through the cottage for the longest time as he stood alone in the dark, the fire in the fireplace long gone and so was she. She had left before, more than once to be honest but she always had come back but something told him that this time was different.

br

/br

An owl screeched at the Potions Master, making him break out of his line of thoughts. Untying the letter from its leg he unfolded the paper and read the few lines before grabbing his cloak and leaving his office though the classroom. The school was deserted as he made his way to the Entrance Hall and out through the Great Doors. At the gate to the castle grounds he Disaperated.

Looking at the door to the small inn he entered without looking around, those days were over and as his eyes had gotten used to the dusk of the small pub he spotted her sitting in a corner, hands holding what seemed to be a cup of tea. Signalling the barkeeper he walked over and sat down across the table from her.

"I could have been busy you know"

"But you weren't, now were you…"

Her voice was cold and she seemed tired, he couldn't suppress a smirk which she caught.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Calm yourself, I am doing you a favour, remember?"

Rolling her eyes she took a sip before leaning back into the seat.

"It's been 10 years now, the potion is working less intensively but it's still there and I keep returning to him"

He nodded as the glass of Firewhiskey was placed in front of him, taking a sip before he answered.

"We thought that would happen…"

"You have to fix it... you have to help me, I can't live like this. I have lost everything!"

Her ramble died as she caught his eye

"I have to? I don't owe you anything!"

Seeing as her eyes started gleaming with tears he sighed, why did she always cry? Or at least, why did she always cry around him.

_flashback_

"Miss Wood, if you would please stay for a minute"

Amanda turned and looked at the Potions Master, her classmates were leaving and catching the eye of Susan she gave her a frantic look.

"But Sir…"

"No 'buts' – your essay is inadequate …"

Knowing this was a poor excuse she sent a silent cry for help to her friend.

"Get moving Miss Bones!"

Waving his hand he dismissed the red-head who hesitant left the room, closing the door behind her. The dark haired man moved over to the young woman.

"Why won't you let me try?"

Giving him a look of disgust she moved back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because the mere thought makes me sick to my stomach!"

She knew she was out of line and the glare she received from him sent shivers down her spine. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"You don't know what you're missing"

Shuddering she pulled out of his grasp

"I'd rather eat lead!"

Grabbing her again, he pushed her against his desk, roughly, and lowered her onto it, holding her in place with his larger frame. As she frantically tried to get him off her he grabbed her wrist, pinning them to the table.

"Listen, you might enjoy it…"

Laughing darkly he cocked an eyebrow at her

"I have never had to persuade someone"

Doing her best to get him off her and away from her she started to cry as it she felt it was in vain, he was too strong. Seeing her tears he laughed again, the fear and the purity was truly exciting to him, it had been a while, the Dark meetings had come to an end as the Dark Lord had come to his. As she felt him lick a tear of her cheek she squealed in panic and started fighting him with renewed energy and with a moment of shifting and redoing his grip on her wrist she took her chance and swung at him, the blow throwing him out of balance and combined with his foot on the hem of his robe he found himself on the floor in seconds. Seeing the fall in slow-motion Amanda froze, this was not good and the outcome of this would be regrettable for the both of them. Making a run for the door she quickly found herself flat on the floor, her knee and hip hurting painfully from colliding with the stone. Rolling her over he straddled her, a strong hand her clenching throat.

"You should have learned by now, to oblige and there will be no pain but apparently Marcus has been too gentle with you."

Wheezing she gave him a begging look while mouthing a 'please', an action which he just laughed off.

"I am not your average Slytherin, I do not have empathy for what you might feel or dislike"

Wrapping her hands around his wrist she tried to break the strangle but in vain and as her eyes started to blacken she suddenly felt the weight of him disappear. Rolling over she coughed and saw the Potions Master sprawling on the floor a few meters away. Turning she saw Marcus standing in the doorway, his wand raised and a pale, scared-looking Susan Bones behind him.

"I told you to stay away from her!"

Getting up the Professor straightened his robes

"Calm yourself lad"

"NO! I warned you!"

Seeing the young man pointing his wand at him the Potions Master glared at him, subconsciously feeling his pocket to make sure he was still armed, should it come to it. He had seen the former Slytherin Captain angry before, furious even but never like this.

"I thought we had an agreement"

Marcus sneered as he took a few strides into the room, placing himself in front of Amanda, shielding her from view. Susan followed him, kneeling by her friend.

"Are you ok?"

Nodding Amanda coughed again

"What is he doing here?"

Susan blushed and nervously picked at her nails while eyeing the two men.

"I sent for him, I didn't know what else to do… "

Amanda hugged her friend

"Thank you…"

_Present time_

Rubbing her face with her hands Amanda took a deep breath.

"I know you don't owe me anything but I am desperate otherwise I wouldn't be here and you know it…"

Severus Snape gave her a snide look

"How desperate are you?"

Amanda glared at him coldly

"I'm one step away from the parapet."

Nodding the Potions Master took another sip of his drink.

"Well, we can't have that, it would be a terrible waste"

Rolling her eyes at him she pushed her, now cold, tea away.

"He asked me to marry him…"

Severus Snape laughed

"Did he really? How noble of him"

"He's only doing it because of the potion, he feels guilty"

"My dear, he's a Slytherin, we do not feel guilt"

Cocking an eyebrow at the older man she scoffed

"Not everyone is like you, you know…"

"Have you ever considered that he actually loves you?"

"I didn't know that Slytherins could love"

Her eyes were cold but a small smile lingered in the corner of her mouth

"We can, it might be rare but not impossible"

Sighing she rested her head in her hands.

"I have nothing left…"

"Aww poor baby"

He cooed mockingly while patting her hair, an action that made her head snap up.

"Don't touch me!"

"Calm yourself or does it still make you sick to your stomach when I touch you? If I am to help you, there will be a lot of touching"

Shuddering Amanda gave him a disgusted look

"You're honestly still on that path? Why don't you think with that brilliant brain of yours and not your lower regions?"

"Because it's worth a try, you have slept with young men until now, am I right? And to be honest, as much a ladies man as Marcus is, he is still young. I bet you that if you go for a bit of more experience you will see new aspects and other results."

Amanda measured his face for a few minutes, he seemed to believe what he was telling her but could she bring herself to do it? Would it make a difference? Previously she had ended the relationship after only a few dates, the physical act just didn't do it for her, it felt wrong and she got nothing out of it. Why should he be able to do it differently.

"Fine – like said, what do I have to loose"

br

/br

"Sit down please"

She took a seat in a big comfortable chair by the fireplace, dully looking around the room. She had never been here before, the Potions Master kept his private life… well, private.

"Close your eyes "

Glaring at him he scoffed

"We have to establish some sort of trust"

Sighing she did as told, listening to him walk around the room, closer to her and then further away. Wondering what he was doing she found that she actually did not care, she had entered the lion's den or rather the serpent's lair and no matter what now happened, things could not get worse than they already were. She felt empty, her emotions either spend or suppressed for so long that she had forgotten about them. Hearing him walk closer she caught a whiff of something familiar and as a glass was gently placed in her hands she suppressed the urge to look.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it"

"More potions?"

"Just trust me"

Moving the glass to her lips she took a small sip, the fluid was sweet and heavy with a strong aftertaste. Clearing her throat she laughed lightly.

"Wow – that has a kick to it"

There was a moments silence before he spoke again.

"Drink a bit more please"

Raising the glass to her lips again she took another sip, this time the fluid was cool and lemon-y with a strong alcohol aftertaste. Sucking in air between lips pressed tightly together she swallowed several times, the drink had made her mouth almost dry. The next sip tasted like almonds and was fizzy like soda. It tasted like her favourite drink and that had been the smell she had first noticed. As he took the glass from her hand she nervously chewed her lip but before she could say or do anything he had answered the question that lingered in her mind.

"Continue to keep your eyes shut please"

Doing as told she leaned back into the chair, feeling warm and fuzzy all over but bolted up straight as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Schyss, relax!"

Carefully leaning back she felt as he ran his hands over her shoulders and up her neck, running his fingers through her hair, making small circles over her scalp with the very tip of his fingers. Feeling as she breathed deeply and seemed to relax more, he smiled. Walking over he kneeled in front of her, tracing his fingers over her skin as he walked around her. Schyssing her as she was about to speak as a reply to his fingers on her face, he gently ran a tip along her brow, down the bridge of her nose, over her lips and cheeks, down her neck and throat and to the top of her collarbone, tracing the edge of her shirt, down her shoulder and down her arm, over her wrist and down her fingers. Entwining his with hers he noticed that her eyes fluttered open but as her eyes met his, she quickly closed them again. He laughed lightly before he spoke.

"You can look if you want to but I promise you that keeping your eyes closed will open your other senses more"

Obliging Amanda nodded but couldn't help a small flinch as she felt his hands running up her leg, he was cold, she could feel that through the denim of her jeans. Having those cold hands touch her all over made her stomach turn, not just because of the temperature but also, it was him! As his hands moved over her thigh she moved uncomfortably in the chair, he noticed and released her. Sitting back on the coffee table, across from her, he looked at her, no doubt she was straining her ears to figure out what he was up to but right now he needed to think, she was difficult, not only did the two of them have a strained relationship but she was also bound to someone else. He would have to use every trick in the book if he was to have any hope of making this work. What on Earth had he gotten himself into? To be honest, breaking a Ambrosia-overdose was not that important, 10 years ago it had been about adding spite to Oliver Wood's trouble but she was no teenager anymore, all innocence was gone and what started out as a, more or less, harmless joke was now a full-fledged problem. Was she still a mark on the bedpost, a challenge to be won or had this changed? He, honestly, did not desire her like he used to, the forbidden part was gone, she had come out of her own free will. He was all about the hunt, the game and the challenge but that was all gone now, the game was over and the prey was a tame, domesticated pet. He could seduce her with words, make her do as told with a sentence, no need for force, bindings of any sort or magic.

"Go home…"

Looking at him, in disbelieve, she frowned

"What?"

Getting up he turned his back to her

"Go live happily ever after with Marcus"

Amanda could not believe what she was hearing, was he giving up or was this another one of his games? Pushing herself out of the chair she spat at him

"Are you kidding me?"

Crossing the distance between them she almost slapped him but wisely decided not to. Pointing a slender finger at him, poking him in the chest with it, she growled.

"A few years ago you almost forced yourself on me, I know if Marcus hadn't come, you would have gone through with it and now you tell me to go away? I am painfully aware that if you give a boy a toy, he won't play with it, he will always want the thing another child is playing with but I never knew that goes for grown men as well"

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her jacket from a nearby chair.

"Honestly, I think you're in the wrong profession if you're only turned on by teenagers and large children!"

Stopping dead in her track, she had seen the line and she had full-blow crossed it. Starting to shake she felt her heart pounding in her chest, something would hit her any second now, a curse, a hex or something physically. Merlin have mercy on my soul! The silence was deafening. What to do? Make a run for it? Turn around? No… pretend it was nothing and leave…

Walking, as calmly as possible, on shaking legs she grabbed the doorhandle only to find the door locked. Not really a surprise to be honest. Licking her lips and praying for her hands to stop shaking she turned, slowly, seeing him stand by the fireplace. Eyeing him nervously she swallowed hard before opening her mouth, an apology would be right, just about now.

"I'm-"

The spell hit her hard, knocking her back against the door, the back of her head colliding with the wood, black spots appearing before her eyes. Sliding to a seated position on the floor she blinked her eyes furiously, a vague attempt to make her vision clear. Seeing as he kneeled down in front of her she closed her eyes. Make it quick! As he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her to her feet she pressed her eyes closed. Knocking her against the door, firmly, she wheezed. Severus smirked, what an insult, it had truly brought fuel to the flame, he was a fan of younger witches, not children though but the older teenagers who could be trained and exploited and whom were willing to please. She was in no way too old for him, an good age, experience and still firm. A hand entangled in her hair he made a fist, tilting her head back and hissing.

"I'm guessing you're sorry, it's just too late for that now"

Tossing her to the floor he smirked, this was more like it. She feared him, she always had. Part of it was disgust, part the things he had done and insinuated that he would like to do and part was, he guessed, him being him. He was not exactly a loveable person and he preferred it like that. Walking over he watched as she scrambled away from him, on hands and knees, until she was pressed against the wall between a bookcase and his desk.

"Please don't…"

He laughed darkly

"Like said, a bit too late"

Reaching down he lifted her onto the desk, clearing it of papers and notes in the process. With a flick of his wand her wrists were locked to the surface. Seeing her squirm he smirked as he shrugged his robe off his shoulders before climbing onto the table and settling himself between her legs. He grabbed his letter opener and cut her jeans open, making sure to cut the skin of her thighs and stomach in the process. Her scream of pain made him breathe deeply, it had been so long. Her shirt was the next, long red gashes opening along her ribs and chest and as a drop of blood ran down her side he caught it with a finger, holding it up to the light while admiring the deep red against his pale skin. Watching the woman panting and sobbing, crying obviously painful as it stretched the mutilated skin, he undid his trousers and pulled out his erect member and entered her forcefully and quickly. Another cry of pain echoed through the room and it did not take long before he came. All spent, he redid his clothes and cleaning her blood of him with a wave of his wand before he undid her bounds and walked over, sitting down in one of the winged armchairs by the fireplace, leaving her to compose and pick herself up.

Hiccupping Amanda slid of the table, hugging her legs to her naked chest and it took a few minutes before her breathing was back to normal and she started to look for her wand in order to make her clothes ware-able again.

Moving over to the fireplace she sat down in a chair opposite to him and as he offered a glass she nodded in response. Feeling a trickle down her side she pulled her jacket closer around her while accepting the glass. She knew this was odd behaviour, what he had just done to her was on the brink of torture but to be honest, she was so very numb that it all didn't matter, it would be over soon. Taking a sip of the amber liquid she wringed at the taste, it made her tongue seem on fire. For a long time they just sat there, him staring at the fire and her staring at him.

"Why?"

"I've told you before, a single word is not a question"

"Why do such a thing to me for a simple act of insolence?"

He chuckled

"I wanted to and I could"

"Fantastic, I feel just a tiny bit more special now!"

Looking over at the young woman Severus frowned slightly, she was very pale now.

"Calm yourself, I could have done it worse"

Giving him a lazy glare she tried to laugh but it came out as a mere breath.

"I pity your former lovers"

Severus looked at her again, what was going on? She seemed to be falling asleep and she was growing increasingly pale. Frowning he sat up straighter

"Are you ok?"

Opening her eyes she smiled lightly at him

"No, but I will be soon"

Slumping further into the chair she closed her eyes again and dropped her head to the side. Severus jumped to his feet and first then did he notice; the chair was wet, soaked in a dark fluid and that's when it dawned on him: she hadn't healed herself!

"Oh you stupid girl!"

Pulling her out of the chair he removed her clothes all over again, this time faster and not with the same intention as before. Running his wand over her he closed the wounds but there was no returning the blood to her body so scrambling into his office he found the bloodreplenishing potion he was searching for and returned to the living room, tipping the content into her mouth he prayed it was not too late. He had killed before, old and young, people he knew and people he didn't but he drew the line at expecting mothers.


	18. Post Scriptum II

((A/N Warning – smut! This is a confusing chapter, I needed to add a bit of depth to Severus Snape, make him just a tiny bit more confusing but I hope you bare with me, I promise everything is going to make sense in the end…. ))

In a bed, the enchanted night sky above her, the pale light of the moon shining through the window did not add colour to her face, on the contrary. Severus leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her. The potions were working, she was still alive but still not awake. He had a theory why that was though it was a field he had little experience in. Like a caterpillar her body had entered at cocoon-like-state, protecting and sustaining her and her precious cargo. Sighing he rubbed his brow with a hand, he could sent her to St. Mungo's but that would require some explaining and since he wasn't exactly on the list of most trustworthy he argued against it, another option was to drop her off and disappear before any questions could be asked but how long would it take them to figure out what was wrong with her? Would they be able to save her? Exhaling deeply he turned to leave…

"Damn you…"

Spinning around he rushed to her side

"Amanda?"

"Why couldn't you just let me die…"

He grabbed a glass from the nightstand and helped her to drink a bit.

"Because of the paperwork"

"Ha ha, funny…"

As he helped her to sit she looked around the room.

"Yes, my private quarters, consider it an honour"

The gagging sound she made, made him flinch and he moved just in time before she leaned over the side of the bed and spilled her stomach-contents. With a wave of his wand the mess was gone and he poured a purple liquid into her glass, offering it with a reassuring look. Pushing the glass away she moved away from him, sliding of the bed she found her legs unable to stand and ended up in a heap on the floor. As he came into view and lifted her back onto the bed she pushed him away.

"What have you done to me?"

"Apart from what you already know; nothing"

"Stop messing with me, I am all spent as you can see…"

Offering the glass again she refused a second time.

"Come on, it will make you feel better"

"No, I want to know what's going on"

Eyeing her for a minute or two he started:

"The anti-contraception potion I gave you last night, it was supposed to taste like a sweet Chardonnay but if it tastes like strong alcohol and bitter lemon it's taken in vain"

She starred at him in disbelieve

"Are you saying..?"

"Yes, that all the practicing you and Marcus have been doing have finally paid off"

Watching as she threw herself back into the bed and pulled the covers over her head, Severus heard the first sobs escape, what was it with her and crying?

Amanda sat in one of the armchairs in front of the fire, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms hugging them close. She noticed that he had entered the room but she didn't acknowledge him.

"So what are you going to do?"

Continuing to stare into the flames she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know"

Severus glared at her

"He deserves to know"

Amanda returned the glare

"He deserves nothing – at least not from me!"

The professor walked over

"If you don't tell him, I will!"

Amanda jumped to her feet, narrowing her eyes at him as she pointed a slender finger at him

"You will do nothing of the sort!"

Severus growled deep in his throat as he moved in on her.

"Taking fatherhood away from a man is just about the cruellest you can do!"

"Cruel? That's rich coming from you!"

Looking at him advancing on her with a dark look on his face she suddenly felt uneasy and swallowed nervously.

"If you keep this from him I swear you have created an evil that will haunt you to your ending days, you should really consider yourself lucky that someone loves you and will want to marry you!"

Seeing a flash of hurt cross his face, a side of him was human, a small side but never the less.

"See, I never had the option… or at least, never the chance to marry the one I loved"

She eyed him closely as she sat on the edge of a table

"What happened?"

"She married my arch-enemy"

"I guess we have a similarities in our lives"

Smirking at her he walked back towards her

"You might see it that way but you're wrong"

Sliding of the desk she moved around it, creating some distance between them

"You could try and explain it"

She said in a hope of desperation, she knew he never would, he had already said too much and why she wondered, maybe she had caught him off guard. How was it again, he always wanted to be in control… What now?

"Don't be ridiculous!"

She gave him half a smile and a nervous laugh

"You know me…"

As the desk started to move to the side she pressed herself against the wall.

"Come on, you wouldn't do anything to an expecting mother?"

She said in desperation

"I did what I did to you last night, knowing you were with child!"

Feeling her blood running cold and shivers coursing over her skin she frantically ran her hands over herself, feeling for her wand but it was nowhere to be found.

"It's on the nightstand and to be honest, you're no match for me and you know it"

He had seen her search for her only kind of protection against him and knew that he was right, not to mention that she knew it, she was just desperate.

"I suggest you make up with Marcus and go live happily ever after"

He was dangerously close now, towering over her

"If I find that you've kept this from him…"

He left the sentence unfinished but she got the point as he grabbed her face with an unoccupied hand, digging his fingers into her cheek, making her wince from the pain and he continued

"Just remember, I can make you hurt and bleed, I am skilled in torture and I can do many excruciating things, all without endangering the baby the slightest!"

He released her and turned his back on her, silently putting a shield up in case she should lose her wits and throw something at his back. By the chair in front of the fireplace he stopped and looked at the door leading to his private chambers

"Fancy a last go before you leave?"

Cheeky! He suppressed a laughter and as a large cyclopaedia flew at him, he merely waved a hand and the book landed on the floor, far from him.

"You never learn do you?"

Amanda stood frozen to the spot, she felt as if under the Imperius-curse, as if someone had made her throw that book. Had she truly lost her mind? About to open her mouth she knew that apologies were be fruitless.

"You bastard!"

-Yes, that's it girl, insult him, just add fuel to the fire-

"When does this all end? The games? The insults? Can't you find someone else to torture, maybe for money?"

Closing her eyes she sighed: she had done it again. Opening her eyes again she flinched as he was standing right in front of her, a playful smirk on his lip

"Oh my, you are truly daft!"

Growling she pushed him out of the way, aiming for the bedroom.

"Ok, traditional then"

Spinning around she glared at him

"Not in this lifetime, I'm leaving!"

Entering the room she found her wand on the bedside table, just like he had said. Pocketing it she turned and found him standing in the doorway, blocking the exit. Waving her hand at him, motioning for him to move out of the way, she gave him a dangerous look, one he did not return but instead stepped into the room, grabbing her arm and guiding her towards the large four-poster bed. Digging her heels into the ground she grabbed his hand, pulling at his fingers to get him to release her but in vain. As she kicked him over the shin she was tossed onto the bed, with only enough time to roll over before he had straddled her.

"You are amazing really, acting like a victim when in reality you must be enjoying this. It's either that or you are truly stupid and know with what OWL's and NEWT's you left school with, I know that's not it"

Trying to squirm away he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the madras, lowering his face to meet hers.

"Had I only known about this years ago Marcus would certainly not have had you to himself"

As she screamed in frustration he slapped her, pulling her arms over her head and binding them to the headboard, the moment's occupancy earned him a kick in the side. Learning about her condition had truly revived her fighting spirit. He smiled through the pain as he discarded his clothes and then hers, a firm hand on her throat he pressed her into the bedding with his larger frame. Feeling their skin connect took his breath away, a bit provoked by her wrapping her legs around his torso and squeezing with all her might. Laughing he undid the leg-lock.

"So feisty!"

With a hand on her thigh, digging his fingers into the flesh he gently bit her neck, tasting the skin as he moved to her ear, a small nibble and just pausing long enough for her to feel his hot breath. Feeling her chest heave under the weight of him he couldn't help but notice that his actions had some effect on her. Grabbing her round breasts he gave them a light squeeze before pinching the nipple between thumb and forefinger, the action making her arch into him. Chuckling low in his throat he caught her lips in a passionate kiss while grabbing her hips and slowly guiding himself into her. Once again she arched her back, gasping to breathe.

It was over too soon for the both of them and as they lay panting on the bed Amanda looked at him, a puzzled look in her eyes.

"That's a first…"

Cocking an eyebrow he scoffed

"What's that supposed to mean? Have I underestimated Marcus?"

"Pfts! Not what I meant you nit!"

Sitting up she gathered her clothes and started putting them on

"With someone else than Marcus"

He smirked at her

"I told you experience would make a difference"

Laughing she smirked at him

"I've had better…"

As he jumped out of the bed, grabbing her, she squealed as he tossed her back into the bed, giggling as he pinned her down

"Oh is that so?"

Grabbing his hand, trying to removed it from venturing under her shirt, she tried to squirm away but he held on tightly. Between laughs she tried to speak but he caught her lips in another passionate kiss, breathing into him she moaned as she felt the weight of him on her again. No one had ever made her feel like this, apart from Marcus of course but this was different. The few items of clothes she had managed to put on disappeared quickly and she entangled her fingers in his hair as he explored the skin and nerve-centres of her chest, gasping as he bit her. As he bit her lip, making it bleed, he caught her hand in mid-air as she swung it at him and he forced it behind her back. Purring in her ear he bit her again

"Playing rough turns me on and you know it, fighting me will only make me continue"

Hissing as he drew blood from her neck she was rolled onto her stomach and with his larger frame he weighed down on her as he entered her, slowly and inch by inch. Biting her shoulder this time he pushed her hair out of her face before blowing in her ear, guiding one of her hands to her private parts, placing a finger on the nerve and making her work herself. As her internal muscle started to spasm he followed closely, exhaling deeply and collapsing on top of her. This had been more exercise than he had had for years and to be honest, he had enjoyed it all too much, it had been long overdue. Rolling off her he caught her eye from under her cascading hair.

"What is it?"

"Marcus…"

He cocked an eyebrow

"Feeling guilty?"

Groaning she nodded while hiding her face in the pillows

"it's a common problem with you Huffies, guilt and emotions, a wonder you have lasted all this time"

Catching a glare from her as she turned to look at him again.

"Well, it's true, we never have such problems with the Slytherins"

Rolling her eyes at him she got out of the bed

"Bathroom?"

"Honestly woman, have you no limitation?"

Another round of rolling eyes

"Where is the bathroom? I need to … erhm … freshen up"

He nodded, pointing the way. As he watched her leave he got out of the bed as well, getting dressed without a single concern about bodily hygiene, he kind of liked the smell of her on him and knowing that this would probably never happen again, he wanted to savour it a bit longer. After a few minutes he knocked on the door, pushing it open as he heard the water running.

"Amanda?"

"Get out!"

He laughed

"Come on, it's not like you have something I haven't seen before"

Her head popped out from behind the shower-screen

"What?"

"A single word question is not adequate my dear"

Hearing her groan as she got back into the shower he found a towel for her, putting it on the chair next to the shower cubicle. As she turned the water off he handed her the towel and sat down on the chair.

"What about staying here?"

He could hear she stopped what she was doing and a second later her head popped out again

"Come again?"

"You're not very articulate today my dear and you heard me perfectly"

Wrapping the towel around her she stepped out while trying to tame her run-away hair by braiding it.

"Has all blood left your brain? I am carrying another man's child and you offer me to stay? What kind of life does being with you offer? Always ready in your bed or hid away off castle grounds? You don't strike me as the domestic type"

"We can work out the details later"

Amanda laughed as she passed him

"Oh the choices life brings me, the plague or cholera – both not so appealing"

Seeing him get up she quickly raised her hands in a defensive manner

"Calm yourself, I was kidding!"

He advanced on her, stopping only inches from her.

"It's an offer I have never made anyone else and probably never will, you are not exactly the most desirable person to spend one's life with"

Glaring at him she turned her heel but he grabbed her arm, stopping her

"You know what I mean!"

Looking at his hand around her arm she sighed

"I'll think about it – ok?"

"No, you decide now and if you leave you can never come back"

Eyeing him she went back into the bedroom, finding her clothes and putting them on, pocketing her wand she found him standing behind her, blocking the doorway.

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are, I know you well enough for that"

Pushing past him he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him, her back resting against the doorframe. Running a hand over her cheek he sighed

"Go to him then"

Taking his hand she placed a small kiss on the palm before smiling lightly at him.

"Thank you"

Leaving the office through the back door Amanda quickly made her way to the Gates from where she Disapperated. She wasn't going to choose any of them, least of all Marcus, actually she never planned to see any of them again, she knew the professor had threatened her with a fate worse than death should she choose to keep this new piece of information from Marcus but right now a plan was forming in her brain, she was going to be rid of the both of them. Something had changed and seemingly she was no long bound by the potion, she had a theory on why that was but to be honest, it was not important anymore – she was free. Appearing at the foot of the hill she pushed the gate open to the garden, seeing a familiar face in the kitchen window she waved at the older woman.

Stopping at the half open door she looked at her mother, her face was stern, her hair a mix of salt and pepper, time had been hard on her.

"10 years Amanda!"

Her hands in her side, her wand in the pocket of her smock. Amanda shrugged her shoulder.

"Oliver told me to stay away"

The older woman scoffed

"And since when have you ever listened to your brother?"

"He told me you guys would never want to see me again!"

The woman in front of her scoffed again

"You are my child, my babygirl! I would never shun you"

She pulled Amanda into a bonecrushing hug

"Oh that's so good to hear mum because I have something to tell you…"

Hands on her shoulder the woman cocked an eyebrow at her

"You're not pregnant are you?"

((A/N: in case you guys wonder why she was so quick to be 'persuaded' by Severus, I'd like to defend her: when you're pregnant, almost from day one, hormones are doing weird things to you… I speak from experience!))


	19. Post Scriptum III

"So he finally got tired of you?"

Amanda spun around, starring at her older brother while still with the rolling pin in her hand, the baby-bump, that had started to show, was carefully hidden by a smock.

"Shut up!"

"Brilliant Amanda!"

He clapped his hands as he walked closer

"Thankfully, your undercover existence has made people forget about you and therefor your shameful behaviour has had no impact on my life"

Glaring at him she walked closer

"I am so happy to hear that brother dear, I certainly would never want to complicate your life!"

Noticing the venom in her voice, Oliver narrowed his eyes at his babysister, she looked so much older, true several years had passed but there was something different about her.

"You could have destroyed my career, taken away my chance of greatness!"

Amanda gaped at him, her mouth slightly open as she starred at him in disbelief.

"You just have to be the most insensitive, selfish and stupid person I have ever met and trust me, I have met several"

Pointing the rolling pin at him she walked closer

"Merlin forbid that your chances of coaching the Harpies should be taken away from you because of your embarrassing babysister, whom, by the way, has spent 10 years in Hell!"

Oliver scoffed

"Your own choice!"

Amanda laughed

"Yeah, one would think that but no, not really! Marcus used the Ambrosia potion on me!"

Oliver gave her an empty look

"It was all his master plan, throw you off your game, it was all about Quidditch!"

Rolling his eyes at her Oliver shook his head.

"Come off it! Just admit that you did it to spite me!"

Amanda screamed

"Not everything in my life is about you!"

Seeing her mother bursting through the door, her hair falling out of her elaborate bun as she looked wildly at her two children just as Amanda threw the rolling pin at Oliver

"What's going on here?"

The kitchen utensil disintegrated mid-air and Oliver pointed his wand at his sister.

"Oliver, put that down!"

His mother screeched, moving over and grabbing his arm, a hold he quickly broke as he moved around the kitchen table, still pointing his wand at his sister.

"You need to leave!"

He hissed at her

"Not just this house and family, but everything, you need to go back to the hole you came from!"

"Oliver!"

Their mother grabbed hold of him again and yet again he pulled out her grip, circling the table.

"You're not wanted here, we were happy without you and all your trouble!"

Emilia Wood ran to the door, yelling for her husband

"Eli – get down here NOW!"

"Being your sister is no picnic in the park, you have no idea what I did to shield you, to keep trouble from coming your way so you could keep your head in the game!"

"You whore!"

Amanda shot a spell at him, scattering the shelf behind him

"Bastard!"

The selection of fine bone china behind her was blown to pieces

"Of all the people in the world Amanda – why him?"

A spell and a plate flew past his ear

"Why aren't you listening?!"

The roar of their father made them both jump, Amanda quickly putting the plate down she was holding and Oliver stood straight as a tin soldier

"In all my years… I've seen nothing like this, the two of you acting like wild animals, you should be ashamed – the both of you!"

Amanda looked at her hands, nervously picking at her cuticles while Oliver studied his shoes intensely.

"What on Earth is your problem?"

Elijah Wood looked at his children, both of them obviously ashamed of their actions and clearly still very respectful of their father.

Marcus sat in front of the fire as a tap was heard on the window, getting up he let the owl in, taking the letter from its leg and looking at it. It was for her… Why did the owl bring it here? Pocketing the letter he went outside the cottage and outside the wards before Disapperating, appearing at her front door. Unlocking it he ventured inside. She had never given him a key, he had copied hers in case he should once need it, such as now. The place was abandoned, all the furniture still there but no personal belongings. Where had she gone to? Taking the letter out of his pocket he opened it and read the few lines before crumbling it up and leaving the apartment, Disapperating as soon as he was outside.

The towers of Hogwarts reached for the sky, the dark spears piercing the dark stormclouds as he made his way up to the castle, not aiming for the front door but rather one of the side entrances. Pushing the old oak door open he found himself in the dungeons and aimed straight for the office of Severus Snape. Barging through the door he found the older man at his desk

"What's the meaning of this?"

The letter was thrown onto the stack of papers the Professor was grading.

"This was a private letter, a small note on some concern I had, you had no business reading it"

Marcus growled at him

"Well she's gone and the owl delivered it at my place"

Severus looked at him, brows furrowed

"What do you mean by 'gone'?"

Getting out of the chair he leaned over the desk, locking eyes with the young man

"I thought she would be at your place!"

Marcus scoffed

"We had a fight, she freaked out when I asked her to marry me and I haven't seen her since"

The potions masters eyes went wide at first, then narrow as the truth dawned on him

"That little bitch!"

"Hey that is my future wife you're talking about!"

Marcus glared at the older man as he started pacing to the fireplace and back to the desk, pulling some papers out from one of the drawers.

"Calm yourself, she'll come back, she always does"

Severus looked at him, an eyebrow cocked

"Are you sure about that? Last time she was here we solved the Ambrosia-problem"

Marcus went strangely pale

"You did what?"

Severus Snape nodded while studying his lists of former students.

"Yes, all it took was draining the majority of her blood"

Seeing the young man's eyes widen Severus held up his hand in a calming manner

"Relax now, she is neither dead nor a vampire… on the contrary really"

Marcus sat himself down in one of the chairs

"On the contrary?"

Severus eyed him for a few seconds

"If I was the last to see her you are missing a piece of rather important information?"

Marcus cocked an eyebrow at the older man

"What? What's going on?"

"Here!"

Severus pulled out a sheet of paper, holding it in the air victorious.

"What's that?"

"Her parent's address"

Sitting in the couch Amanda had her arms folded over her chest while starring out the window with a sour face, Oliver sat in an armchair and starred into the flames of the fireplace. Their father came over with a cup of tea, sitting himself down in his usual armchair.

"Start talking"

Eyeing her brother Amanda licked her lips and gave her mother a nervous look

"Marcus Flint found out that I was Oliver's sister"

"'am' "

"Ok, AM Oliver's sister"

She chewed her lip for a bit until her father cleared his throat, clearly indicating that she should continue

"Fine, he gave me the choice: willing or unwilling"

Catching Oliver's eyes shortly, she averted hers

"So in order for me to 'enjoy' it he gave me Ambrosia, unfortunately for the both of us, a whole batch which bound us together, rather me to him, I have not been able to be anyone else than him for a good 10 years"

She heard her mother sob into her handkerchief and taking a deep breath she willed herself to continue

"I returned to Hogwarts to try and break the potion's hold on me…"

Oliver looked at her

"Snape?"

She nodded, chewing her lip

"The potion can't be worn out, has no effect when others touch me and has only faded a bit in a decade"

"So will you be returning to him again?"

Amanda looked at her father

"No… the bond is broken"

"How?"

Oliver looked at her, eyes narrow. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, bracing herself

"Well, Professor Snape has a temper, I'm too cheeky and one thing led to another and there was a bit of bloodshed, mine ..."

Her mother gasped

"and being in a very low state of mind I decided that enough was enough so I sat down and waited to die…"

Amanda was painfully aware that they were all looking at her

"and?"

Her father urged her on

"I was, I guess, lucky to be in the hands of a professional so with enough blood replenishing potions I got back on my feet and that was what broke the bond, my blood being replaced"

Looking up at them she felt her eyes tearing up as she saw her mother, dissolved in tears, her father looking pale and unnaturally calm, her brother expressionless

"All because you're my sister?"

She nodded

"And the night at the Quidditch Pitch?"

"I would rather lie to you than see you in Azkaban"

Jumping to his feet Oliver pulled his sister out of the couch and into a bone crushing hug.

"Manda, I am SO sorry!"

Gently padding his shoulder she nodded with tears streaming down her face

"I know, I just couldn't tell, now it's over – of sorts – and that's why I could come home"

Grabbing her by her shoulders and holding her in front of him he frowned

" 'of sorts' "?

"Well… "

Looking at her mother for reassurance she received a vague smile and a hand-movement urging her to continue

"I'm pregnant… with Marcus' child…"

Oliver released her as if he had been burned, his eyes dropping to her stomach

"How far?"

She felt like she could read his mind

"It's too late for that…"

A shadow of guilt crossed his face as their father stood up

"We'll go see a medic witch on Monday"

Both Oliver and Amanda starred at him in disbelieve

"But papa?"

"That child is a Wood, my grandchild and a member of this family whoever his or her father is"

Looking over at Oliver she saw the dismay on his face, the struggle of emotions flashing over him which resulted in him turning his heel and storming out the house. Looking at her parents hugging Amanda followed Oliver, she didn't know what he had planned, maybe he needed to think, forgive and forget but the thing she feared he would go for was: revenge

Seeing him disappear into the forest at the bottom of the hill she quickly followed. She found him by the creek, on the big rock where they used to sit when they were children, pretending to fish, throwing rocks in the water or jumping from during hot summer days.

Hearing her coming he looked over his shoulder at her

"I don't know what to do!"

She heard his frustration and understood better than she could tell him, climbing onto the rock she sat down next to him.

"Nothing, forget about it, it's over and done with"

"But the things he did to you?"

"Let me worry about those, believe me, our parents got the edited version"

Oliver grew pale

"I'm going to kill him!"

"If you do that, brother dear, the last 10 years have been for naught"

Seeing a desperate look in his eyes she took his hand, gently running her thumb over the back of it.

"I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to protect you but I let my own pride get in the way, my stupidity"

Looking at her he scowled

"You're allowed to stop me any time now!"

Giving him a wicked smile she tried to hide a giggle

"Why? You're saying all the things I have wanted to tell you for years"

Giving her a friendly push he underestimated his strength and a second later his babysister was in the water, yelling out he tumbled into the creek himself and as he surfaced the both cracked up.

"Oh gods Amanda, I'm so sorry – are you ok?"

Splashing water in his face she laughed

"Yes, I am the best I have been in years… though a bit wet…"

The two dark clad figures made their way to the small cottage in the Scottish countryside, pushing the gate to the garden open, they knew that alarms would go off and the surprise element would be gone. Maybe for the better. Knocking on the door Severus gave the man next to him a warning look.

"Let me do the talking"

Marcus nodded, he was still confused, there were so many pieces missing and the professor wouldn't tell him anything. As a small woman opened the door Severus smiled kindly

"Good afternoon madam, we're looking for an Amanda Wood and believe that she used to live here"

The woman nodded

"Yes, she's my daughter, can I help you?"

"Is she here?"

The woman grew a bit pale before she started shaking her head

"No, I have not seen her in years!"

Severus looked at her for a few moments before giving half a smile

"Very well, sorry for the intrusion, have a good evening"

As they turned and made it half way down the hill Severus muttered

"She was lying"

Marcus stopped and turned but the older man grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Honestly lad, think would you, an attack on a wizard's home is never wise especially if you do not know who you're up against. What do you know of her father?"

Marcus shook his head

"Nothing, she never spoke of him"

"My point exactly, we have to be prepared or in other ways try and lure the girl out"

Emilia Wood closed the door and spun around, screaming for her son

"Oliver!"

Running into the hallway she yelled up the stairs

"OLIVER!"

"Yes mother"

Poking his head out of his old bedroom he looked at the despair in his mother's eyes

"Where's your sister?"

"Out for a walk - what's wrong?"

"Find her, now – go!"

Hesitating he rushed down the stairs

"What's wrong?"

"Two wizards was just here looking for her – I beg you, find her before they do!"

She did not have to say that more than once, Oliver bolted out the front door and slid to a halt as he saw the two dark figures at the gardengate, he knew exactly who they were and this was bad news. Turning he ran around the house and down the back side of the hill, Amanda always went to the local fruit plantation on Wednesday afternoons. Jumping over the low stone ferment he landed on the gravel road with a fleeting look over his shoulder. He was spotted! Sprinting down the road he prayed he would get to his sister first. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that only one person was following him. Where was Marcus? Colliding with what seemed to be a brick wall he found himself on the ground, struggling to breathe. Damn Apperation!

"Oliver, how nice bumping into you here, have you seen your sister?"

Rubbing some dirt out of his eyes he glared at the larger man in front of him and instead of taking the hand offered, he got up himself.

"You stay away from her!"

Marcus laughed darkly as Severus joined them

"I have no intention to do so"

Someone suddenly caught both Oliver and Severus' eye, Marcus had his back to her fortunately.

Amanda stopped, the three men standing further up the road, all three she knew, some all too well. Seeing her brother punching Marcus and making a run for her, she only got to turn around as Severus Snape appeared right in front of her

"Good afternoon Miss Wood"

Before she could react he wrapped his arm around her and Disapperated.

((A/N Damn the upload-program for not adding my chapter-dividers))


	20. Post Scriptum IV

Throwing the young woman into an armchair by the fire Severus started pacing the floor in front of her, furious to the bone. Marcus would be here any minute and he needed to get an update before the former Captain made everything more difficult, not to mention, a whole lot more messy.

"Your family took you back I see"

She nodded as she eyed him, following him with her gaze.

"How much did you tell them?"

A small smile spread on her lips as she said, as sweetly as she could muster

"Everything of course…"

He slapped her hard across the face as he roared in frustration. Feeling a sting of guilty conscience he quickly buried it under his rage

"I warned you!"

Holding the palm of her hand against her split lip she glared at him with a whinge as she tasted the blood in her mouth.

"True but not against telling, what did you expect?"

Severus growled, placed his hands on the arm rests and leaned over her

"I expected you to go back to Marcus, to tell him that you loved him and couldn't wait to marry him and after a visit to a Medic Witch tell him he was going to be a father!"

"I am?"

Severus spun around, looking at the young man standing behind him who seemed in a trance as he rushed past the professor. He kneeled down by Amanda and grabbed her hands, eyeing the bulging belly before she winched and pulled her hands out of his grasp, the action making him frown

"What's wrong?"

"The bond is broken- remember Marcus?"

Severus said, glaring at the woman in the chair

"Which is why she could leave and not come back"

Marcus starred at her in disbelieve.

"But why?"

Rolling her eyes she shifted uncomfortably in the chair

"Because I hate you Marcus Flint!"

Oliver flung the door open and bolted into the living room

"They have her!"

His mother let out a cry of despair

"No! Oliver, go get your father, he's at the office!"

Oliver nodded and rushed over to the fireplace, taking a pinch of the Floo-powder.

"Ministry of Magic!"

The emerald flames engulfed him and took him away.

Now Marcus was pacing the room, Severus leaning against the mantel of the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest and never taking his eyes of the female in the chair.

"Who's your father?"

"Papa"

Amanda tried to hide a chuckle, they were nervous and for a good reason

"Dammit girl!"

"Well, he is…"

Severus slammed his fist onto the marble surface

"First name, last name, profession, age – the lot!"

Starring at him coolly Amanda answered

"Colonel Elijah Alexander Wood, tactician for the Ministry of Defence , age 53, married to Emilia, former Perrywinkle, children: Oliver Alexander Wood and Amanda Jane Wood – stationed in Peru from 1971-1973, in India from 1974-75, in Greenland from 1979-1980, in Siberia from 1982-1985 and in Antarctica from 1987-1989 and no I do not remember his wand-measurements"

Severus felt himself go cold – her father was in the Ministry of Defence? Why hadn't he known that?

"That explains your brother's love for Quidditch"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders, adjusting herself in the chair while rubbing her lower back before she adjusted herself again, it had been a long day.

"Are you ok?"

Marcus looked at her, his voice firm and his eyes hard, she knew he had figured it all out by now. She was expecting his child and she had tried to take that away from him, to keep him in the dark so to say

"How did you guys find out anyway?"

Amanda looked at Severus first, then at Marcus

"I sent an owl to you, a friendly advice to remember to take a blood replenishing potion to avoid fatigue"

Cocking an eyebrow at the professor she snickered

"How considerate!"

He glared at her with venom, a small tint of white spreading over the top of his cheeks.

"Oh you haven't told?"

She chuckled, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh my, should we let Marcus in on the whole secret?"

The former Captain frowned

"What are you on about?"

Amanda laughed while clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh this is going to be fun-"

"No, I forbid it!"

She looked at him, a small sneer curling her lip.

"You do, now do you? Just too bad really"

She smiled sweetly as she looked at Marcus before continuing:

"Listen, after the night we had our last argument I went here, asking him to break the bond and our lovely former professor did his worst, actually almost killed me and certainly was no gentleman but it did work, though not intentionally I am sure. He took the challenge and sealed the deal more than once"

Severus glared at her as she finished but she ignored him, picking at one of her cuticles before looking at Marcus, waiting to see when the penny dropped.

Marcus starred at them in disbelief, he couldn't or maybe wouldn't fathom what she was saying, and Severus had … the younger man shuddered. Looking at his former professor he clenched his wand firmly in his hand

"How could you?"

Severus scoffed

"You honestly believe her?"

Both men looked at the female in the chair, stretching like a fat cat she pushed herself out of the chair and walked around the room for a bit before turning her attention back at them. She knew nothing would happen, Marcus wouldn't allow it not to mention; she was no longer alone.

"Father!"

Oliver barged into the office where his father was seated, ignoring the remaining men sitting them, several taking notes, one dropping his papers and two others spilling their coffee.

"They've got Amanda!"

Colonel Wood slowly got up, excusing himself with a-'the cat ran away'-story before grabbing his son by the arm and guiding him out of the office.

"Calm yourself lad!"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I am old but not yet deft so keep your voice down"

Oliver starred at him in disbelieve.

"What?"

"You sister has spent 10 years trying to hide this, trying not to put shame to our name and keep her dignity and you want to throw it all away?"

Oliver muttered something about not thinking and his father agreed with him, stopping at the secretary Colonel Wood wrote a note with a few instructions and a request to have all the files brought to his private address. Guiding his son out of the building they found the nearest Floo-network and headed home.

Stepping out into the living room Eli hugged his distraught wife before sitting her down by the kitchen table and putting the kettle on. A cup of tea could sort just about anything.

"Eli, what are we going to do?"

Handing a cup to his wife the older man sat down

"Wait…"

"What?"

Oliver almost yelled at him, he was pacing the room, looking at the clock every few seconds. The guilt was eating him up alive – had he only been faster, more subtle and thought about Apperation as well, Amanda would still be there

The colonel sighed and leaned back into the chair, taking a few careful sips of his tea

"Amanda is strong, she can handle herself and to be honest, we do not know where she is… yet"

A whistle was heard from the fireplace and Oliver jumped to his feet, grabbing the folders of papers that was handed through the network. Handing them to his father Elijah went through them, his reading glasses on the tip of his nose, looking up every second, one time at the clock, one time at Emilia and finally he looked at Oliver.

"4 Parkway, Harthrow – get moving son!"

Wandering around the office Amanda knew they were watching her every move, she smirked as she traced a finger over the mahogany surface of a cabinet. Turning them against each other was important, when they were on one side she was in trouble and their agreement could and probably would land her in trouble. Like this she felt a bit more in charge, the first ounce of power she had had in years. Sitting down on a chaiselong by the window she stretched her back and groaning in discomfort before lying down. Closing her eyes she breathed deeply, knowing that in this position her full pregnancy was showing more than she liked. Severus eyed the belly.

"When are you due?"

"None of your business!"

She didn't look at them, she didn't need to

"Why?"

Laughing Amanda opened her eyes and looked at Marcus

"Why what?"

Getting up she cracked her shoulder as she walked past him, she knew he hated that sound.

"Why not tell me, I mean, I deserve to know…?"

Was he truly so stupid? Sending him a dangerous glare, she turned and pointed a finger at him.

"You deserve? Are you kidding me? The only thing you deserve is to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban for what you've done to me!"

Marcus scowled

"I did it for you"

Amanda glared at him and with a cold laugh she replied

"For me? Keep telling yourself that, it was all a part of your little game for revenge, I was a mere pawn"

Seeing him advancing on her she stood her ground and as he towered over her she placed her hands on her hips

"What now?"

She said in a mocking tone while pursing her lips at him.

"Are you articulate enough to think of a comeback or am I right in the fact that you are all brawl and no brains?"

As he grabbed her collar she flinched but didn't look away

"You are lucky!"

She scoffed

"Hardly!"

"I should make you pay for this, for all of this!"

"What's stopping you?"

Seeing rage explode in his eyes she suddenly felt uncertain, that was not a smart move. Seeing him raise his hand she braced herself, closing her eyes, but nothing came. Opening one eye she saw Severus with a tight grip on Marcus' arm.

"Calm yourself, she's messing with you!"

Pulling Marcus' hand off her Severus placed himself between them, standing dangerously close to Amanda, much too close for her liking.

"I warned you!"

Like a scolded child she pouted before shrugging her shoulder, she sat down, casually leaning on a pillow and putting her feet up

"So what are you going to do?"

Amanda gave Severus a daring look

"We can't sit here all night as enjoyable as the company is"

Severus turned to Marcus and muttered something Amanda couldn't quite hear, the younger man nodded, shot her a dirty look and Floo'ed out of the office. She held her breath as her blood ran cold, why had he left? Seeing the professor turn and look at her, a devilish look in his eyes.

"All alone now"

She sat up straight, grabbing the edge of the seat.

"Time for a chat"

Eyeing him she held her breath again, biting her lip. His words echoed through her mind, he could hurt her without harming the baby, he had before.

"I told you what would happen if you lied to me"

"Yes you did but I can't live with him and certainly not have a future with him"

"Then why not stay with me?"

She scoffed, a sneer twitching her upper lip.

"Like I said, the plague or cholera, I swallowed a huge pill going home to my parents but it was all I could do, I'm tired of being alone"

"You're not"

She smiled as she suppressed a chuckle.

"True"

Hearing him growl she chuckled again, he had underestimated her and her family, her now allies. He knew the hot head she called her brother but he had no idea what to expect of their father. He was the brains of the family, their mother the heart. She felt guilty all of a sudden, should she had gone home at all? She knew Marcus would have found out sooner or later and then what? Hiding for the rest of her life, hiding her child from its father? Just so he or she could have one set of grandparents? If she had stayed away…

"So what now?"

Severus' brain was working in overdrive, she was playing with him and surely stalling, her family would come for her and having underestimated the Wood-family Severus Snape knew they had to find some clever way to sort this out if Flint was to have any chance of seeing his child.

"Why not settle?"

"I'm done with settling"

"He loves you, you know"

"He does not know love"

"You might be surprised"

"I'm getting too old for surprises"

Groaning he threw his hands into the air in frustration but as a whistle was heard from the fireplace he walked over and pulled her to her feet. Dragging her towards the fireplace he took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire before pushing her into the emerald flames with a: 'Stone Hill´

As they appeared in a small living room she turned just in time to see him disappear again, engulfed by flames. The silence lingered behind.

Looking around the room, she had no idea where she was, this was a place she had never been before though nicely decorated she thought it to be the home of someone she didn't knew. Walking a few rounds around the room she noticed empty picture frames, gaps in the selection of books. This was a hide out or something, anything personal had been removed for reasons she did not know.

Stifling a yawn she knew she was locked in, there was no doubt in her mind and being too tired to explore any more, she curled up on the couch and fell asleep in seconds.

Oliver entered his parent's house

"There was no sign of them there"

Looking around he found his mother sitting alone by the kitchen table and it dawned on him. Kansas City Shuffle! Damn the old man. His mother gave him an apologetic look

"He knew you would be too emotional to bring along"

Roaring with rage Oliver threw himself in a chair across the table from her

"Father doesn't trust me and he blames me!"

Shaking her head his mother grabbed his hands

"Don't say that love, he thinks highly of you but he also know you can be a bit hot-headed"

Groaning he rested his head on their hands.

"Always weight your opponent!"

She nodded

The older man sat at the table, looking at the two men entering the room. As he motioned for them to sit down they did. Eyeing them over he started

"A pleasure to meet you Professor Snape, I have heard a lot about you"

Severus narrowed his eyes, he wasn't sure if it was good or bad things.

"I'm sorry to say I have heard nothing about you, from anyone"

Elijah Wood chuckled

"I know, I am somewhat of a shadow figure in the Ministry"

Marcus fiddled with the hem of his robe as he watched the two older men size each other up, why were they wasting time? He had Amanda like he wanted, now they just had to hide her away so he could keep her and raise their family with her. Meeting with her father was pointless in his opinion.

"So this is the young man who wishes to marry my daughter?"

Eli looked at Marcus

"and had the audacity to take her away from her family"

Swallowing nervously Marcus cleared his throat before making an attempt to speak but Severus cut him off.

"You know how teenagers are, not thinking about the consequences."

Severus smiled coldly, if he had been able to do a kind smile he would have but at present time he needed to let this man know that he was no one to be messed with.

"Yes, we were all young at some point"

Eli chuckled, assuming a relaxed posture

"Now how to we fix this mess?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow

"In my opinion they should be together"

Eli laughed, lightly before narrowing his eyes at the Potions Master

"I think not, Amanda does not love him nor does she wish to be with him"

"But what about my child?"

The older men looked at Marcus who seemed to have finally found his voice, Eli let out a light laughter

"We will provide everything the child will need, he or she will be brought up in a good home with love and family!"

Marcus jumped to his feet, aiming his wand at the older man

"You have no right taking them away from me!"

Severus hissed, as he pulled the younger man into the chair again

"Calm yourself!"

Keeping perfectly still Elijah glared at the younger man, his wand at the ready though still in his pocket, this Marcus Flint should be careful, he would rather go to Azkaban than see his daughter with such a person, bad tempered and out of control.

Severus looked at the Colonel

"My apologies, he's been through a lot lately"

The older man nodded

"Understandable but this just confirms it, he should stay away from us, I am sure he will find someone else who's life he can ruin"

Severus glared

"That's a bit harsh!"

"But no untrue"

Getting up he walked to the door

"This meeting is over, there is nothing to talk about and we certainly cannot reach an agreement which benefits both parties"

Severus and Marcus both got up

"But we have Amanda…"

The older man gave a curious smiled

"Yes you do… for now…"

As a crack was heard Amanda sat up straight, her eyes misty from being pulled out of her sleep so abruptly. Looking around she saw the two former Slytherins standing not far from her and with a moan she laid down again, pulling the cover over her head. Marcus looked at Severus.

"What did he mean by 'for now'?"

The older man schussed him

"Kitchen!"

Pushing him out the living room Severus closed the door behind them

"He must have a plan"

Marcus nodded, not entirely certain what such plan would be or how it would be executed.

"Go to bed, we'll sort things out in the morning"

Nodding the both of them went to the bedrooms upstairs

As the morning broke Amanda woke up with a face full of sunshine, groaning she rolled over, forgetting she had been sleeping on the small couch and found herself on the floor a second later. Cussing she got to her feet, looking around the room, the previous day's events flowing back to her. Walking into the kitchen she put the kettle on for a cup of tea before slicing a piece of bread and looking out the kitchen-window. She wondered where she was, by the looks of it she was in the countryside but that was as much as the fields and small patched of vegetation told her. Sipping the warm fluid she sighed while sitting down on one of the small chairs by the table, how had she gotten herself into all of this and more importantly, how was she going to get out? She could not turn back time and even if she did she had trouble remembering when all of this had started. Hearing someone entering the living room, follow by a rushed entrance into the kitchen she eyed the former Captain as he sighed in relieve.

"Yes I am still here"

Sitting down across from her he eyed her curiously as she munched on the bread

"Anything I can get you?"

"Your head on a plate would be nice"

Letting out a frustrated growl he pushed himself away from the table.

"Merlin woman – are you ever going to forgive me?"

"Probably not… "

Stopping to think for a second she added with a sweet smile on her lip

"Most certainly not…"

Seeing him leave the kitchen in a fit of rage she put her now empty cup in the sink before grabbing the door handle, twisting it and much to her surprise; the door to the garden was unlocked. Casting a quick look over her shoulder she slid outside. Carefully closing the door behind her she breathed the fresh air and looked at the small garden, it was maintained which made her wonder who lived here. There were several rows of carrots, potatoes and onions, there were a few wooden boxes of herbs and other dry-looking plants. Looking up she saw a familiar figure standing just outside the fence she smiled, glancing over her shoulder she hurried over and stepped outside the protective barrier, wrapping her arms around the man she whispered.

"I knew you'd come for me!"

Looking back over her shoulder for a second she smiled as she saw her former professor bursting out the small door, spotting them just in time to see the Colonel wrap his arm around his daughters shoulder and vanishing in thin air.

A few months later Amanda gave birth to a boy whom she named Theodor. He had raven dark hair and big blue eyes, as time passed they turned her shade of green, something that gave her a peace at mind, not all his father. As the boy grew he developed quickly, learning to walk at only 10 months old and from then on time flew, getting himself into trouble, keeping his mother on her toes at all hours of the day. The time he got hold of her wand she learned not to leave it somewhere where he might, at some point, be able to get it. The broom he got for his 2nd birthday, from uncle Oli, was a big hit and Amanda had to take it away from him more than once but he always seemed to get a hold of it again, at some point Amanda suspected all the males in the house of conspiring against her, trying to drive her bonkers. A few months before Theo turned 4 a war broke out in the northern part of Bulgaria and though almost 60 Colonel Wood was deployed. While packing his bags Amanda looked at him, walking over and sitting down on the bed.

"Be careful ok?"

She looked at him

"There is no such thing in war"

Rolling her eyes she sighed

"I know but … just be safe ok?"

"Again my dear, it's not something I can control"

Scowling in frustration she got up, turned her heel and stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. As her father passed behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The protective spells are up and both your mother and brother are protective keepers"

She nodded while watching Theo playing catch with the cat, or rather, chasing the cat around the kitchen table.

"If something should happen to me, go to Aunt Myriel's place"

Spinning around she wrapped her arms around him

"Don't say that!"

Patting her head he pulled out of her grasp

"We need to be realistic and prepared for everything"

Amanda gave him half a laugh through the tears.

"Constant vigilance!"

He nodded before walking out the door. Amanda picked up Theo, following him slowly before stopping in the doorway she saw him close the garden gate behind him and Disapperating.

((A/N: again, hormones is my argument for her loss of judgement, a bit stupid as Yellow14 have commented but again, what's the fun in a know-it-all? ))


End file.
